Logic
by Keva08
Summary: When Spencer Reid goes to visit his mother, he never imagines his logical world being turned on its head. With ghosts looking for vengeance and his mother revealing his family's mysterious past Reid must adjust to a new perspective:Monsters are real and everything that goes bump in the night might not have been his imagination.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at writing so please be kind. I have been reading on this site for a few years and have finally gotten the courage and idea to submit my own story.

The characters and worlds belong to the owners and creators. I am not making any money from this story. I just want to use them for a little while.

* * *

All he could think about was running for cover, avoiding any stray shotgun blasts, and calling for help…just not necessarily in that order.

His logical reasoning was telling him this couldn't possibly be happening.

The room around him was erupting in chaos: patients running and screaming or sitting in the corners rocking back and forth. The staff was desperately trying to get their patients to safety. The furniture and objects in the room seemed to move on their own, targeting anyone who tried to leave the recreation room. A desk had already taken out an orderly who had tried to make it to the nurse's station just outside the door way to call for help.

If the furniture flying around his head wasn't enough of a distraction then the slamming open and closing of the windows added to the unbelievable scene that was unfolding around him. There was no logical explanation for anything that was going on around him. All he could do was help move patients to the far walls and avoid becoming a target of the flying furniture. His mind was racing trying to explain the unexplainable.

As the last of the patients were moved to walls and away from harm, he turned his attention to the face off that was occurring in the middle of the room. Two men, with shot guns, were standing behind a line of what looked like sugar or maybe salt and were pointing said shot guns not at the patients or staff but at whatever was causing the disturbance. What he couldn't explain or rationalize was that every time one of the men fired the gun at a seemingly solid figure it would flicker and blink out of existence only to reappear moments later in a different spot. Each time the entities flickered in and out of existence they seemed to be searching for a weak spot to cross the line and get to their victims.

Things were spiraling dangerously out of control and away from the rational and believable world the he was used to. If Doctor Spencer Reid had not witnessed it with his own eyes, he never would have believed it. He still wasn't sure he believed it.

* * *

Revised 3/17/13. No new content just fixing grammatical errors.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, setting your alerts and favorites for this story. I am so happy that people are interested.

I have the first few chapters rewritten and they are waiting for me to revise, so updates will hopefully come along quickly.

As always the characters and worlds belong to the owners and creators. I am making no money from this story.

So, read on and please review at the end. Here we go!

* * *

For Spencer Reid it had started out as a regular day. He had been given a few days off after a particularly disturbing case and had decided to visit his mother in Las Vegas.

Upon arriving at the Bennington Sanitarium, he was informed that his mother was in her morning therapy session and would be done in an hour. The staff was always kind to him, trying to give him as much time with his mother as possible. Even with his letters arriving every day, they knew he didn't get to see his mother as often as he would like but the therapy session was unavoidable.

He should have been paying attention to the time. He had her schedule memorized but in his haste to avoid traffic and find a cup of decent coffee he hadn't been paying attention.

So with nowhere to be for the next hour he decided to wait. He had not brought a book with him but there was a chess set in the recreation room that the staff let him use. A game with his favorite partner, 'Crazy George,' looked like the best way to kill the time.

The recreation room was just slowly beginning to fill with patients to start their morning activities when Spencer arrived. After locating 'Crazy George' and the chess set, Spencer went about setting up the board to play. Though 'Crazy George,' was well crazy, he always seemed to challenge Spencer in chess. He could never predict what George would do and it made for an interesting battle of wits.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

On his first visit to his mother in the Sanitarium, Spencer had unexpectedly found a friend in the quiet man known as 'Crazy George.'

Spencer always enjoyed spending time with George. The usually quiet man would always have a story or piece of advice that he was more than willing to pass on to a willing listener.

During one particularly long chess game, George had told Spencer about a hunting trip he had been on. George and his hunting partner, a one Bobby Singer, had almost been disemboweled by the bear they had been tracking.

But as George put it in his own style, "put that ugly son o' a bitch down and still managed to get back to bar in time for closin'."

Spencer was pretty sure George had left something out but wasn't really sure he wanted to know the whole story. Actually most of George's stories were about hunting or about some "black-eyed demon bitch," though Spencer was reasonably sure George was talking about his ex-wife.

The first piece of advice the George had ever given him, Spencer would never forget.

After George had found out that the Spencer was in the FBI, he had cursed up a blue streak of something about "feds… dumbasses… always trouble," Spencer hadn't been able to understand most of what was said between the swearing and laughing.

Once George had calmed down he had grabbed Spencer by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. With a straight face he told Spencer to "Always aim for the heart or the brain. Won't always kill 'em dead but it will give you enough time to shag ass out of there and call for backup."

Spencer didn't know quite how to take the advice but he had reassured George that if he was ever in that kind of situation he would follow the advice to the letter.

To which George replied, "Good boy, cause them monsters would snap you like a twig if they get 'em claws into yah."

George had also been the first person to help the miserable young Spencer deal with the pain and guilt of having to put his mother in the Sanitarium. Sure the doctors and nurses had all said it was for the best and he should be happy to be free and able to live his own life. But all he could think about was he was abandoning his mother just like his father had.

George had been sitting and staring out the recreation room window when Spencer had been brought in for his first visit, having to wait while the staff went and got his mother. Being the socially awkward young man that he was Spencer had just stood in the door way.

Without turning around George had asked, "Do you love her?"

Spencer didn't respond so George had turned around and asked him the same question, "Do you love your ma?"

Spencer having realized he was being spoken to had quietly responded "yes."

"Good, then this is the best place for her," George responded.

Reid didn't say anything in return but the words swirled around his mind. How could this be the best place for her when she was being locked away and he himself was now free to live his own life?

* * *

Before Spencer could dive too deeply into his thoughts and the guilt of what he had done, his mother had been brought in. He forgot about George and just evaluated his mother with a trained eye from the years of caring for her. Diana Reid looked the same as she had when they had come to take her, but maybe a little more coherent and happier.

Reid couldn't think of anything to say. They had only been separated a short time but there seemed to be an open canyon between them that he didn't think he could close. As he tried coming up of something, his mother had made the first move. She walked slowly over to where he was standing and took one look into his face. Seeing his guilt and sadness, she grabbed him into a huge bear hug like she had done when he was younger.

"It's okay, it's all going to be okay," she whispered into his ear.

Spencer instantly relaxed into the hug and put his arms around her.

Maybe she liked it here and she had forgiven him? Probably not, he thought to himself. How could she forgive him for leaving and betraying her like his father did?

"How are you doing? Do you like it here? Are they treating you well? Have you been getting my letters?" Spencer released a tirade of questions in one breath.

"Fine, no, yes, and yes. Take a breath and slow down Spencer, it's not like we have anywhere to go," his mother replied with a smile on her face. That same smile had been so absent in the days leading up Spencer to making the decision to institutionalize his mother.

Maybe, just maybe she was doing better here?

* * *

They had sat down in the far corner to get the illusion of privacy. They didn't say anything to each other for the longest time. Being in each others presence was comforting, as they had rarely been apart and Spencer had always taken care of her.

Finally, Spencer moved to say something but his mother beat him to it.

"I know it was hard to make the decision to put me here and even though I don't like it, I know it is for the best. You need to live your life and not take care of an old, crazy woman like me."

Spencer went to interrupt her but Diana pressed on.

"No, listen to me. I am so proud of you and your accomplishments. I want you to live for yourself and do what makes you happy. Just don't forget about me, huh, I expect a letter a day when you can manage it and a visit as often as you can with your busy schedule."

Spencer didn't know what to say. His mother's words had eased some of the guilt but he still couldn't get past the feeling that he was betraying her.

Diana Reid had always been able to read her son like a book and could see that something still weighed on him.

"Spencer," she called to him quietly, "Spencer, look at me. All I want is for you to be happy and follow your dreams. You can't do that when you are taking care of me. You are not betraying me in any way and you are not your father."

Spencer could only stare at his mother and marvel at how she could read him so well. Maybe she would be okay here? Maybe he could get over the guilt now that he knew she didn't blame him or hate him?

* * *

After they had had lunch together, discussing the recent books they had read, Diana had to leave to attend a therapy session. One of many a day but they seemed to be helping her balance out.

Spencer had made to leave but a question stopped him.

"You play any chess?"

Spencer had all but forgotten the quiet man from earlier in the day.

"Yes, I play chess."

With that answer the quiet man had rolled his wheel chair over to him with a chess board sitting in his lap.

"Well, pull up a seat kid and let's play us a few rounds. Not as exciting as I'm used to but the rest of the people in here are crazy and not good company."

All Spencer could think is: you're in here too .Doesn't that make you crazy? But he could not see the harm in playing a few games of chess. His plane didn't leave for another 5 hours and Spencer still could not wrap his head around what the man had said earlier.

"The name's, George, or 'Crazy George' if you prefer," the man stated after Spencer had sat down.

"Your ma seems to be doin' much better since they brought her in. Not mutterin' to herself as much or searching for the monsters in the corners."

Spencer didn't know how to respond to such a blunt statement. His mother's illness was something he never talked about and now for someone to so casually state the obvious was kind of a slap in the face.

"Yes, she seems to be doing better here," was all Spencer could think to reply. "I am Spencer Reid by the way."

"I know who you are youn', your ma has been talking about you non-stop since they let her out of her box… I mean room."

George had to be one of the most intriguing people Spencer had ever met. He didn't seem to mind that he made people uncomfortable, which was how Spencer was feeling about the conversation.

"Your move first. So what yah gon' to do now that your mama is safe and sound and doesn't hate yah?"

* * *

Revised 3/17/13. No new content just fixing grammatical errors. Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Happy Sunday everyone. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, or just general reading of the story. I am so excited to see what you guys think.

For those who have been reading or following this story, I have reloaded the first parts after fixing some grammatical errors. When you read something over and over again, you go crossed eyed and miss stuff.

The characters and worlds belong to their creators and owners. I am not making any money from this story.

So now that everything is out of the way on to the story. Please Review!

* * *

The chess board was set and George had already made the opening move by the time Spencer finished reminiscing about his introduction to 'Crazy George.' George had become a friend after that first chess game and it was nice to know that his mother wasn't alone in the Sanitarium. George always updated Spencer about the goings on and whatever his mother avoided telling him.

"So, you with me now? Not off in Wonderland or where ever you genius types tend to wander?"

Spencer could tell by George's tone that he was teasing him. It was always a relief to spend time with George. He was blunt, sarcastic, and almost always crude but honest in whatever he said and never treated Spencer any different because of his 187 IQ.

"Yes, I am back." Spencer replied.

"Good, cuz I've been lookn' forward to whupin' you since our last game," replied George as he rubbed his hands together.

Oh yes, Spencer could remember that game clearly. It had finally ended in a draw after two hours, neither one of them could make a move without losing.

"Game on," was all the encouragement George needed to counter Spencer's opening move.

* * *

The world seemed to disappear around Spencer as he focused on countering George's crazy moves and the hour was almost up when Spencer started to notice something had changed.

The room was getting cooler so pulled his sweater tighter around himself. He didn't think anything of it, just the AC turning on to combat the desert heat. So he focused back on the game, just in time to counter one of George's crazy moves.

But what finally drew Spencer's attention away from the game was several of the patients had started to yell or scream that "they were coming" over and over again.

Now, one maybe two patients screaming was a normal occurrence in the Sanitarium. But what wasn't normal was when no less than five of the more docile and meek patients were becoming frantic, rocking back and forth and screaming.

Something was definitely wrong. The staff on hand was trying their best to calm the patients down or to go get more help. But nothing seemed to sooth the frightened patients.

The next thing Spencer knew was George had begun to curse up a blue streak a mile wide. Some of the things that were coming out of his mouth, Spencer didn't know the meaning of and the rest he was sure there was no way to anatomically achieve.

"Well don't just stand there, yah idjits, they're a comin' and I don't think it's for tea." George all but yelled.

Spencer knew George wasn't talking to him but couldn't figure out who he was yelling at until two men came into his line of sight.

"You, 'Crazy George'?" the shorter of the two asked. Although in perspective, both the men towered over Spencer and he was pretty sure they were on par with Morgan or Hotch.

Spencer almost missed the reply as George grunted," Yah, you John's boys?"

"Yeah, heard you have a Casper problem," again the shorter of the two answered.

The two men continued to converse with Spencer only being able to catching a few words or phrases here and there.

"There are three maybe four…. No I don't know who they were… if I knew that I would have done it already…ain't my first rodeo …idjits… got any idea what's got them tied to this place… the painting… well hell , it's old but that don't mean that's what keepn' them crazies here."

Spencer was pretty sure he didn't understand half of what was said and the other half was being spoken in code. The taller man was what caught Spencer's attention next.

The taller of the two men was busy pouring a white crystallized substance along the doorway, windows, and down the center of the room. Each of the lines was unbroken across each passageway.

Spencer was just about to ask who they were and what was going on when the first chair flew across the room. He watched as it sailed to the opposite side and just missed one of the patients.

* * *

Now, Spencer's rational mind told him someone must have thrown the chair but what didn't compute was no one had been standing near it.

"It's 'bout to get real ugly in here boys. Hope you're packn'," George grunted as he swung around to face the white line down the center of the room.

Spencer, for the life of him, still couldn't understand what was going on. But he knew the situation was about to get much worse as the two men pulled shot guns out of a duffel bag.

"Never leave home without 'em," replied the shorter one with a grin on his face.

By this time the rest of furniture and objects were beginning to launch themselves at anything that moved or anyone who tried to leave the recreation room.

There was a loud crash and a thud. Spencer turned in time to see a desk break apart after striking an orderly who had been trying to leave to call for help.

"You two hold 'em back and I'll get everyone to the back wall," George yelled over the loud crashing of furniture and the screaming of the patients.

The two men went to argue but George beat them to it.

"There's more than one of those bastards; you'll be needn' both of yah on suppression. The kid and I will get everyone out of the way."

Up to this point the two men had ignored Spencer but now both seemed to glance him over and the familiar look of disbelief became evident on both of their faces.

* * *

Before Spencer could protest both men spun quickly and fired off two rounds each at four figures that had appeared on the opposite side of the white line that was dividing the middle of the room. They seemed to flicker and disappear.

At that George turned and started barking orders to the staff.

"Move everyone to the back wall, away from the middle of the room."

Spencer had never seen the quiet man so intense or commanding before.

The next shot gun blast startled Spencer out of his daze. He began to move to help and avoid the flying objects.

The two men continued to shoot, taking turns as the other reloaded his shot gun. The four figures seemed to flicker in and out and then disappear, only to reappear in a different spot, looking for a way to get across the white line holding them at bay.

Whatever the men were firing only seemed to enrage the spirits, ghosts, entities. Spencer's logical mind couldn't decide what they could be.

What did matter was the flying objects seemed to increase their assault, aiming themselves at the men.

When the men were able to side step the bigger pieces or ignore the hits from the smaller objects, the entities seemed to become more enraged and the windows began to slam open and shut.

Spencer managed to dodge and dive avoiding objects and helping the staff pull the last of the patients out of harm's way. Once he was half hidden behind a desk his mind began processing again and he analyzed the situation before him.

There were four figures flickering in and out of existence, all prowling back and forth behind a line of white crystals. Each seemed determined to get across the line and get to the men assaulting them with the shot guns.

"I'm almost out," yelled the tallest of the pair.

"Get the duffel," replied the other as he shot two entities in one shot. Grinning he yelled, "Twofer."

The duffel, Spencer spotted was lying near the door way and was nowhere the pair. So Spencer made a split second decision. The entities needed to be kept at bay and the men need the ammo in the duffel to do it. Neither of the men could get to the duffel without moving and leaving a gap in the defenses.

George, who seemed to know the men and what was going on, was trapped in his wheelchair against the wall by a table. But he must have seen the look in Spencer's face because he yelled, "Don't you do anythin' stupid."

With George trapped, there was no one to get to the duffel, so Spencer took a deep breath calculated the distance as 23 feet from his current position and dove out from behind the cover of the desk. The mad dash across the room was an obstacle course of diving, running, and crawling to avoid the flying objects that seemed to target him.

As Spencer skidded to a stop in front of the duffel, there was a strangled cry and a yell of "Sammy!?"

Spencer turned in time to see one of the figures, a young woman, cross the broken line and plunge her hand into the taller man's chest.

* * *

Spencer's logical mind just about shut down. The only thought that registered was, how is any of this possible?

The other man was still firing keeping the entities at bay and desperately trying to get to the man Spencer deduced was Sammy.

Spencer's FBI training seemed to kick in. He grabbed a sawed-off shot gun out of the duffel and aimed for the woman who seemed to be squeezing the life out of Sammy.

Spencer took aim, George's advice of aiming for the head or heart flashing across his mind, and fired. The gun had more kick back than he was used to but his aim was good enough to hit the woman in the chest, making her disappear. The man was released and dropped to his knees.

Okay, Spencer thought to himself, one problem solved. But a new problem was created; the entities had found a new target and started to advance toward Spencer.

He continued to fire until he was out of shells. There were more in the duffel but he didn't think he could reach them before the entities would be on him.

The young woman reappeared before Spencer close enough to plunge her hand into his chest. Spencer was helpless to do anything to stop her and the other men were now focused on the other entities that had crossed the broken line on the floor.

Just before the entity plunged her hand into Spencer's chest, there was a blinding flash of light. When Spencer got his vision back the four figures had disappeared.

Spencer was frozen, unsure of what had happened.

The voice he heard next ended all brain function that he had been trying to reboot.

"Well, they weren't playing very nice."

All Spencer could do was spin around and let out a startled, "Mom?"

* * *

Thank You so much for reading! Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone. First off I want to apologize. I had meant to get this chapter up yesterday but a little thing called life got in the way. Plus, the chapter just kept getting longer and longer, until I realized it was about 3 chapters of material. So after revising, ITS DONE!

I would also like to thank those who reviewed, alerted, favored, and spent time reading this little story.

As always the characters and worlds belong to their creators and writers. I am not making any money off this story.

Now that my apologizing is complete, here we go. Please review!

* * *

Diana Reid stood in the door way of the recreation room in her standard issue robe and slippers.

She seemed to ignore Spencer's outburst and casually began to walk farther into the room.

"Well, this wasn't what I expected to find in here this morning but it certainly made my day more interesting," Diana stated with a grin on her face. "Spencer, honey, close your mouth. You're catching flies."

Spencer's jaw snapped shut so fast he bit his tongue.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sam and Dean Winchester. Should have known you two boys would be at the center of all this mayhem."

"Ah, Ms. D, it only reached this level of mayhem that one time and we cleaned up right after, no harm done."

Diana snorted, "Yes, no harm done indeed. Except I had to explain to your daddy why you were all wrapped up like a mummy. Covered in bandages almost head to toe you were, Dean Winchester. I didn't ever think your daddy was going to bring you back and let me watch you when he needed to research something."

Both of the men had an almost innocent look on their faces but after having spent so much time around Morgan, Spencer could see the mischievous looks in their eyes.

"Well, I live in this little slice of medicated heaven, so I have an excuse to be here. What's yours?" Diana asked.

"Because I can certainly tell you right now boys, you won't like it here. The entertainment is not the least bit exciting, the food is worse, and everyone thinks you're crazy."

Spencer didn't know which end was up. It was like his mother was speaking a foreign language. She also seemed to know the two men, having called them by their names.

Sam and Dean Winchester. Now where had he heard those names before?

* * *

Everything came to Spencer in a rush. Spencer wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline running out or his brain finally acknowledging that the last 10 minutes of his life couldn't possibly have happened.

Winchester. Sam and Dean. Brothers federally wanted by the FBI and just about every other agency that contributed to the alphabet soup. The brothers were wanted on multiple counts of murder, kidnapping, credit card fraud, impersonating a police officer, impersonating agents from multiple agencies, and a whole laundry list of other crimes including strangely enough grave desecration.

Spencer still clearly remembered the first time he had come across the Winchester's case files.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The Behavorial Analyse Unit of the FBI or BAU had never been called in to consult on any of the cases linked to the Winchester brothers. The agent in charge of the brothers' apprehension, Victor Henriksen, had made it very clear that he didn't like head shrinkers, as he called the BAU, nosing around his case.

Despite not having jurisdiction or an invitation to work of the case, Spencer's Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, had made the decision that the BAU team should be familiar with the criminal duo.

On one of the slower days, not that there were many in the BAU, Hotch had called the entire team, including their tech goddess(Penelope Garcia), into the conference room.

Upon arrival the BAU profilers were greeted by an over flowing table. Said table seemed to strain under a dozen or so file boxes packed full with case files, interviews transcripts, eyewitness accounts, forensic reports, and other odds and ends that Hotch had managed to borrow, by calling in a favor, from Henriksen.

After spending the rest of that day and the next reviewing everything the team could get their hands on, Agent Emily Prentiss had voiced the thought that everyone in the room had with the simple statement of "Holy crap."

Spencer had to agree. He had never seen so many cases linked to one person let alone two. Every time he had thought he had read the most outlandish and crazy case file or interview, he would pick up the next.

Both the brothers had been arrested multiple times. But they always seemed to escape or their paper work and transfer orders would get mysteriously lost by the local sheriffs or detectives and they were released from custody.

The eyewitness reports hadn't been much help in giving good information. In many cases the stories given to the authorities were the same. A variation here or there but in almost every case the deaths, accidents or as Garcia had dubbed it 'weird and freaky' stuff happened, the Winchesters would show up, usually guns a blazing, and save the day.

The BAU team hadn't been able to agree on a profile for either brother. Every case involved a different MO and behavior. The victims ranged far and wide: men, women, young, old, white, African-American, wealthy, poor, single, married, families. The potential victim pools grew larger and more diverse with each case file the agents opened. The brothers seemed to hop from state to state, town to town with no apparent pattern linking the movements.

The only consistent behavior that was observed was how loyal and protective the brothers were of each other. There were many reports of one of the brothers being injured and the other fighting tooth and nail to protect him.

The only pattern that Spencer and Garcia had noticed was the crimes of the 'weird and freaky' started just before the brothers would arrive in a town or city.

At first Agent Dereck Morgan had suggested the brothers were interdependent 'Angels of Death.' To which Garcia shuddered and promptly left the room, only to return after Agent Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau had checked on her.

But from what Spencer and Garcia were able to discern, the timelines didn't match in ninety percent of the cases. Reports of the brothers being in custody in one state or their trade mark '67 Chevy Impala being seen on gas station surveillance videos , gave the brothers alibis for when the 'weird and freaky' started two states away.

By tracking the brothers' movements as best as he could, Spencer was able to show that the brothers would leave one city only to show up in the next city a few days or a week after the weird occurrences had been written about in the paper or online.

Garcia had not able to do much better on tracking the brothers' movements. The Winchesters were smart and knew they were on the FBI's most wanted list. They would either use cash or one of the numerous fake credit cards they had applied for, to buy gas, food, cheap hotel rooms, medical supplies, ammo, and the very rare emergency room visit.

Garcia had managed to track down a few of the rather eccentric names that the brothers applied for credit cards with, but the trails would end about six months after the cards were activated. Even the brothers' cell phones were hard to trace. One number would be active for a few months and then it would fall off the grid, only to pop up now and then at sporadic time intervals.

Needless to say, Garcia had been extremely frustrated that her combined computing power and Spencer's genius could not pin the Winchesters down. She had gotten so irritated by the end of the first day that she had ordered everyone out of her lair. The team had been so amused by her uncharacteristic outburst that they had obeyed her and called it a night.

After wading through mounds of paperwork and countless electronic trails, one thing was certain; the Winchesters fascinated the BAU team. But there was very little they could offer in the way of catching them until they were invited or ordered onto the case. Which would be as likely as, "hell freezing over," according to the direct quote given to Hotch by Agent Henriksen.

Spencer had to give Henriksen credit though. The man was meticulous to the point of being obsessive compulsive with filing of everything that had to do with the Winchesters. Actual cases, suspected cases, and even cases that you had to squint to see the connection were all numbered and color coded to the box they belonged in.

After plowing through the dozen or so boxes the BAU team had all come to the same conclusion that Henriksen was maybe just a tad bit obsessed. Okay, unhealthily obsessed with the Winchesters.

* * *

_**Present**_

Spencer couldn't figure out how his academic minded, paranoid schizophrenic mother knew two criminals wanted in all fifty states. He was still trying to process the fact that two of the most dangerous criminals on the FBI's most wanted list were standing before him and catching up with his mother.

All that floated to the top of Spencer's brilliant mind was: He was having an out of body experience.

* * *

So there its done, what did you think? Please review. I am hoping to post the next chapter tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Well here we are again. Thank you to everyone for reading, alerting, reviewing...ect.

A special thank you to winka for reviewing and pointing out that the flashback in the last chapter was a little hard to follow when I just threw names of Spencer's team out there with little introduction. I have hopefully changed that by giving the characters full name and rank.

As for the confusion of how Diana Reid knows the Winchesters it will be answered some what in this chapter so here's kinda what I had decided on background. Diana family knows about the supernatural but doesn't actually hunt. They are the guardians and keepers of the lore and hunter's who need research or answers on how to kill something come to them. So the tentative back story is John Winchester would contact Diana about doing research and then bring the boys to stay with her while he researched and hunted the monster down.

Hope that clarifies things for everyone. But please don't hold me to it, everything seems to shift and change every time I think I have something finished.

One more point of clarification, I have finally decided that this story falls before Dean's whole bring dragged to hell thing. You will understand why after you read the chapter. Not really sure where it falls just yet or where in the Criminal Minds universe but hopefully the voices will tell me soon.

As always the characters and worlds belong to their creators and owners.

Wow that was really long... on to the story. Please review.

* * *

When Spencer came back from his Wonderland wandering as 'Crazy George' called it his mother was embracing each Winchester brother before promptly smacking each over the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" exclaimed Dean as he rubbed his head.

"You know what that was for. The last time I saw you, you raided my fridge, left blood all over my bathroom, and then stole cash out of my purse," Diana responded as she crossed her arms and gave both the men her 'you know you deserved it' glare. Spencer didn't envy them one bit having been on the end of that glare before.

Dean quietly grumbled, "I gave it back."

"Yes you gave it back, six months later, and in the mailbox during the dead of night because you knew I would tan your hide if I had gotten a hold of you," Diana shot back.

Dean moved to collect the duffel from near Spencer still grumbling to himself.

"Well, I wasn't with him either time. What was mine for?" asked Sam, his color seemed to have returned.

Spencer really didn't know how you were supposed to look after an entity plunges its hand into your chest and tries to squeeze the life out of you. But Sam seemed to be doing just fine and was busy reloading his gun with the shells Dean had thrown at him.

"You also know full well what that was for. A full ride to Stanford and possibly law school to boot and you walk away! If I had been able to reach through a phone and knock some sense into you, I would have. Giving up a full ride… and you, Dean, coming a draggin' him away just before graduation. Shame on you both."

Both men looked indignant at being called out and moved to protest but neither of them could get a word in edge wise as Diana continued on dressing them down.

"Oh don't you give me some bull about my girlfriend died or my daddy was missing. I know everything that happened and we've all lost someone to this life. It's not fair and it doesn't get any easier but that's life. It's not fair or supposed to be easy or fun. Hell, you could have at least stayed until you got the damn diploma. What was it? Two weeks? Your daddy has been in worse situations than just being missing. And Sam, you could have honored that brave girl by at least graduating, not making her death in vain. Damn it all boys; you let them win. You let them drag you back into this hellish life."

Sam seemed to shrink under Diana's tirade. Spencer's mother, for long as he could remember, could always make someone cower under her tirades and Sam Winchester didn't seem immune to this one.

Spencer would have found it funny that such a tall man could be towered over by such a petite woman, except for the part of both Winchesters standing before him with guns and the 'weird and freaky' that had just happened not five minutes before. He thought it best to avoid drawing attention to himself until he figured out why the Winchesters were there and how they knew his mother.

Sam seemed to slink over to the duffel and pull out a canister of whatever the white substance was and proceeded to move to reline every passageway.

Diana seemed to have finished her dressing down on the boys' failures and turned her attention to Spencer.

"Oh Spencer, there you are. You okay? That she bitch didn't manage to get her claws into you, did she?"

Diana seemed to look him up and down checking to see if there was anything wrong with him. Spencer couldn't remember the last time he had heard his mother swear so much.

Spencer found his voice and answered, "I'm fine I think. What just happened? How do you know the Winchesters? What did you do to make the entities disappear? Why is your hand bleeding?"

He would have continued to fire off the multitude of questions that were bubbling up inside him, if Diana hadn't covered his mouth with her uninjured hand.

"Spencer, sweetheart, take a breath. It's a long and complicated story," Diana replied and at Spencer's indignant look she continued, "Which I will tell you the whole dark and bloody affair once we've ghost proofed the room."

All Spencer could do was nod and hope that the coming explanations would put his world back on its axis.

"How'd you do that by the way? I've never heard of a symbol driving off ghosts like that," Sam asked.

"It don't matter how it drove them off, right now, all that matters is it worked, and we need every advantage we can get against the crazies," Dean grunted as he pushed the table away from where it had pinned the now unconscious George against the wall, freeing the man. A nurse, having seen George fall forward rushed over to help Dean move George from his wheel chair to a nearby couch. Checking his vitals, she reassured Dean that it was only a bump to the head, probably caused by one of the flying objects.

"It's an ancient enochian sigil which if drawn in blood," Diana open her hand revealing the cut on her palm, "and if it is drawn with the right intention it can drive just about anything out and keep them out by enhancing the natural barriers created by pure salt. Ghosts in this case, but there are sigils for demons, angels, wendigos, some types of skin walkers, black dogs… the list goes on and on," Diana answered Sam, while shooting Dean a glare.

"Ain't no such thing as angels or sigils that keep those things out for good," Dean replied, disbelief coloring his voice.

"You boys hunt things that go bump in the night…. while I read and learn how to deal with said beasties," retorted Diana.

Both Winchesters seemed to have a blank look on their faces. But Spencer didn't think it was from the imaginary creatures and monsters that his mother had just rattled off, as if giving she was giving the weather report.

Spencer had no idea what half the things were that his mother spoke of. But she seemed to be deadly serious about everything she was saying, if the glare she was giving the Winchesters said anything.

"And don't you take that tone with me, Dean Winchester. If you would have cracked a book now and then when you stayed with me or hell at any point in time, instead of looking to get drunk, exploding things, or chasing skirts, you would have known that certain ancient sigils do keep the monsters out. Why do you think I had framed pictures of them on every wall in my house? It was to keep the dark stuff out and away from those they intended to harm, not for 'shits and giggles' as you used to say."

Forget swearing, Spencer could not remember the last time he heard his mother talk so much, when she wasn't talking about or discussing the numerous books she read.

It was now Dean's turn to shrink under Diana's tirade and he slowly backed away from her. Putting as much distance between him and her as if he was afraid she would try to head slap him again.

"Now don't just sit there like bumps on a log help me ghost proof this room," Diana requested as she moved to some of the broken furniture that was lying in the middle of the room. "Spencer, honey, help me move this. "

* * *

Spencer did as he was asked and helped his mother drag a large chunk of a desk out of the path that Sam was laying down the salt.

Dean expressed his disbelief by asking, "How exactly do you plan to ghost proof? If you didn't notice they blew the salt line away by opening the damn windows and the shot guns didn't keep them at bay long. They're old, powerful, and pissed off. Not much will stop them until we salt and burn whatever has they tied here."

Diana kept dragging furniture and objects out of Sam's way of laying down salt and answered Dean with a tone reminding Spencer of a school teacher about to reach the end of her rope.

"Like I said before, sigils written with the clear intention of keeping the ghosts out will enhance any barriers that are put down and keep them at bay long enough for you to complete your half baked plan. Which is what by the way? You wouldn't be here, guns a blazing, if you didn't think you could salt and burn the object that is trapping the ghosts here. "

It was Sam who answered this time having finished laying down the salt lines.

"The history of this place is long a bloody one from the beginning. But patients and staff started frequently going missing, having accidents, or being found dead in some pretty twisted ways after 1966. But most of the activity had been reported in or around the Recreation room or the old passage way leading from the new building to the old outlying ones. This building was built fifteen years ago over the foundations of the old Sanitarium and part of the old cemetery. From what we can tell, they removed all those who were buried and cremated them. So no bodies to salt and burn. Most of the graves only had patient numbers on the grave stones for identification. Since the State has made budget cuts, the patient records from before 1975 are still in hard copies filed in the basement. So we weren't able to match any of the descriptions of the ghosts to patient records before 1975. We still are not even sure who the ghosts are and why they have stuck around. The only thing we could find from the old Sanitarium and that could be responsible for trapping the ghosts here is an old painting of the original Sanitarium grounds of when it was first built."

Dean chimed in after having decided Diana was no longer targeting him, "Yeah, the new State Board wanted their new shiny building to have a little bit of history."

Spencer had finally had enough and jumped into the conversation, "This is all non-sense. There is no such thing as ghosts, demons, or monsters. There is perfectly logical explanation for everything that has happened."

"You sound like this Fed I know, he doesn't believe us either, and he's a bit of a dick," Dean replied.

"Henrickson," Spencer all but blurted out and silently agreed with Dean's assessment of the agent's personality. Both Winchesters gave Spencer a weird look.

"How'd you…. Please don't tell me you a Fed. You don't look like a Fed. Please, please don't tell me, Ms. D that your son has gone to the dark side and is using his powers for evil," Dean all but whined.

Diana had amused look on her face as she confirmed Dean's worst fears, "Yes, Spencer is with the FBI and part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, has been for several years now and has a high closing rate on cases.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better, he's a Fed and a head shrinker," Dean replied, throwing his hands in the air.

"Dean, be nice," Diana all but scolded, "You're avoiding the question. What is your brilliant plan to force the ghosts to cross over and leave the rest of us crazies in peace?"

Dean and Sam shared a look. They seemed to be arguing over how was going to confess their brilliant but probably suicidal plan. Sam seemed to be on the losing end of the glaring contest and turned to Spencer and Diana to fess up.

* * *

"We know that the ghosts are most likely tied to the Sanitarium painting and if we salt and burn it, they cross over and we will just be left with the non-supernatural crazies," Sam stated.

"Okay, so simple salt and burn. So what's the dangerous part of this plan because it can't be just that easy to walk up and take down the painting," asked Diana.

Sam answered her, "The Board wanted the history of the Sanitarium to be seen by all so the incorporated the original painting in a mural. Said mural was painted in the Recreation Room of the new building."

Both Winchesters and Reids turned and faced the mural that covered two-thirds of one of the walls in the Recreation room. The mural was the original Sanitarium and grounds but expanded outward to show the Las Vegas skyline.

"Well, we know where it is and what to do with it. It's getting to it and getting it down that is the problem," Sam stated as four pairs of eyes honed in on the six by six foot painting that hung at the heart of the mural.

"Yeah, they were afraid one of the crazies would walk off with it so they basically cemented the frame into the wall," Dean added as he pulled two iron crowbars out of the duffel bag.

If the frame being cemented to the wall wasn't their biggest problem, Spencer realized that to get to the painting someone would have to cross the line of salt and out of the safety zone created by the salt and the sigil his mother had drawn. Whoever went to get the painting was a target the moment they stepped over the line.

To make matters worse Spencer could feel the temperature dropping again and he was beginning to see everyone's breath forming clouds in the air. That couldn't be a good sign and Spencer was pretty sure it was about to get 'weird and freaky' again.

"Well we don't have much time before they regroup and come for someone's liver. So, who's doing the smash and grab," Dean asked and he held an iron crowbar in one hand and a shot gun in the other.

* * *

So there you go. What did you think?  
Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5

New Chapter! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, reading...ect

As always the characters and worlds belong to their creators and owners. I am making no money off this story.

Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Previously on:

"Well we don't have much time before they regroup and come for someone's liver. So, who's doing the smash and grab," Dean asked and he held an iron crowbar in one hand and a shotgun in the other.

* * *

"Well, I have to draw the rest of the sigils," Diana replied gesturing to the symbol written in blood next to the doorway.

"Guess that leaves me and you Sammy," said Dean.

"What about Spencer," questioned Sam?

"No offense but Spencer doesn't look like he could lift a calculus book, let alone pry the painting off the wall," Dean replied.

If Spencer had been honest he would have agreed with Dean about pulling the painting off the wall. But he didn't want to give Dean any more fuel to take shots at his physical appearance.

"Whats it going to be Sammy," asked Dean as both bothers tried to glare each other into submission.

Sam didn't answer but instead set down the canister of salt and put his right fist onto his left palm. Spencer wasn't sure if it was a signal or what until Dean rolled his eyes and repeated the gesture.

It wasn't until the men completed the gestures that Spencer realized the brothers were deciding who was pulling the painting down by playing rock, paper, scissors.

"Damn it every time," Dean exclaimed as Sam's paper beat his rock.

"Well you always go rock, not my fault," Sam replied, grinning as his took the shotgun from Dean, leaving Dean with the iron crowbar. "Come on times a wasting."

Dean gave Sam a glare before he turned to Spencer and asked, "You think you can handle covering your mom?"

Spencer who still had the sawed-off shotgun in his hand opened the barrel, took out the spent cartridges, and replaced two new ones handed to him by an amused Sam. Once he had snapped the barrel shut Spencer gave Dean a look that said 'what do you think?'

"Okay, Genius, that answers that. Shoot anything that moves, just not me," Dean ordered as he looked both ways along the salt line before crossing.

All Spencer could calculate was the many ways this plan could go wrong.

* * *

Sam covered Dean as he crossed the line, scanning the room for any sign of the ghosts. Diana moved to the wall opposite the one with the original sigil on it. She pulled out a scalp and reopened the cut in her palm, making Spencer cringe, and began drawing a twin to the sigil.

Spencer was watching fascinated when the first swearing and shotgun blast brought his focus back to the task at hand.

As if the universe had been listening to Spencer's mind calculating the failure rate of the plan, it decided to up the danger level by having all four ghosts appear and move to stop Dean.

Dean had successfully made it across the room and was now attempting to pry the frame/painting off the wall. The only problem was the young woman from early had managed to grab him by the back of the jacket and throw him into a wall away from the painting. Sam was busy trying to keep the three other ghosts occupied but was having little success.

There was another bright flash of light and the ghosts disappeared. Diana had managed to finish the second sigil and was moving to the middle of the room. Crouching down she began to draw a third, larger sigil on the floor directly next to the salt line.

"Sammy… I need your help, this thing isn't moving," grunted Dean, who had managed to get back to the painting and was again trying to pry it off the wall again.

Sam looked to Spencer and asked, "You got this?"

Spencer nodded to him, gripping the shotgun tighter, and scanning the room for any signs of the ghosts.

Sam picked up the second crow bar and moved to help Dean.

At the first flicker of movement Spencer spun and pulled the trigger, hitting one of the ghosts.

"Guys, you may want to move faster," Spencer yelled to the brothers as he spun again the fired at the young woman.

Both brothers were grunting and swearing as they struggled to get crowbars under the frame. Dean managed to pull one corner up before the ghost of a little old lady managed to grab for him. Dean spun and swung the crow bar making the little grandma disappear.

Spencer was continuing to fire and reload as quickly as possible but it wasn't enough to keep the ghosts off the struggling brothers. It was becoming abundantly clear that the painting wasn't going to move without more force.

"Done," yelled Diana as a final bright flash of light blasted through the room giving the struggling group a quick breather.

"Go, help the boys, I got this," Diana told Spencer, grabbing the shotgun from his hand. Spencer gave her a look of disbelief having never seen or heard about his mother using a gun. So he was surprised when she opened, reloaded, and adjusted the gun to her shoulder as if she did it every day.

"Go," Diana commanded as she scanned the room, "They are more pissed now that we are messing with what's tying them here, they'll be back quick."

* * *

Spencer all but ran to the painting that was now half pulled up from the wall since Sam had managed to get the other corner loose.

"Pull," yelled Sam, over a shotgun blast that was much too close for Spencer's comfort.

"Pull faster," Diana yelled as she took out two of the ghosts, "Quit stalling, they're coming back faster and getting smarter. Two on you and two on me, I can't cover you boys."

"You want to do this," grunted Dean as he and Spencer managed to get his side of the frame off the wall.

"Nope! I'm enjoying myself. Hey ugly over here," Diana almost gleefully yelled as she fired both barrels into a ghost who closing in on the trio.

The painting finally gave way from the wall and nearly pulled all three men off their feet as it came crashing down. The ghosts took full advantage of the distraction and converged on the men trying to drag them away from the fallen painting.

Sam, who had managed to pick up one of the crow bars from the ground, took a swing and forced two of the ghosts to disappear. The other two being taken out by Diana shooting.

"Burn the blasted thing and be done with it," Diana yelled as she reloaded.

Sam dived for the canister of salt and Dean fumbled with a lighter. Spencer picked up the crow bar Dean had dropped and was now holding it like a bat, ready to swing it at anything that moved.

Finally the painting was doused in salt and lighter thrown onto it. The frame and glass had broken when it had fallen and the old canvas caught fire immediately.

Spencer and the Winchesters had no time to celebrate as the ghosts made one last effort to attack them.

Spencer swung his make shift bat and managed to take out the little grandma while Sam hit the young woman. Diana managed to get a twofer, as Dean had called it before, hitting the two remaining ghosts with one shot.

All four ghosts reappeared for what Spencer hoped was the last time flickering in and out, finally disappearing with a wail.

"And that is how you deal with supernatural crazies," Dean stated as he put out the burning remains of the old painting.

Sam had a grin on his face while Spencer was trying to process everything that had just happened to him.

"Not bad boys, not bad at all," Diana congratulated the trio with a matching grin to Sam's.

* * *

What went unnoticed by the celebrating group was the flickering of a ghost, who was staring at them from the doorway.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay, but I wasn't happy with the first few versions of this chapter and ended up rewriting the whole thing 3 times.

As always the characters and worlds belong to their owners and creators. I am making no money from this story.

Please read and review! Here we go!

* * *

"What the hell is going on here and who the hell are you?"

The question disrupted the celebration; one of the doctors had finally gathered his wits and all but screamed at the group as he came forward from where the staff and patients were huddle.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded right back.

"Doctor Ernest Cashe _(pronounced Cash)_, head physician here at the Sanitarium," the newly identified Doctor Cashe responded angrily.

"Doctor Cashe? In Vegas, seriously? Whatever, it's handled that's all that matters and we are with the FBI just like Doctor Reid here," Dean answered the angered man.

Spencer had all but forgotten everyone else in the room once the 'weird and freaky' started up again. He was startled out of his analyzing of the events when Dean told Doctor Cashe they were with the FBI.

Cashe looked Dean and Sam up and down noting their attire of blue jeans and flannel shirts and turned a disbelieving look toward Spencer.

Spencer now knew what Garcia and Morgan meant at 'deer in the headlights' look. He could just imagine what his face looked like as he panicked to come up with a response.

His mother saved him from blowing the Winchester's cover by turning to Cashe and telling him that the brothers were her adopted nephews who had come on an assignment.

"They always like to enter with a bang and these boys really are from the FBI call their supervisor to verify," said Diana.

Sam rattled off a number for the doctor to write down and Cashe left the room going to the nurses' station to make the call.

* * *

When Spencer's brain caught up to what Dean had said he turned his own disbelieving look onto Dean who was already being reprimanded by Sam.

"How could you say that, Spencer could have blown the cover and gotten us in caught? What happens when they do an investigation? Which you know there will be one, too many witnesses not to," Sam questioned.

Dean just shrugged and replied, "It's what came to mind and we will be long gone before they finally recover from this craziness and go back to their normal crazy, besides Ms D covered for us."

"Oh I covered for you big time! Who the hell is the doctor calling anyway because there is no way you actually have a man on the inside at the FBI," Diana questioned as she stared at the brothers.

"Bobby," both Sam and Dean replied at the same time.

"Bobby. As in Bobby Singer," Diana asked for clarification.

When both brothers nodded Diana snorted and replied, "can't believe that drunk old coot is still alive and kickn'."

The Winchesters moved to begin packing up the guns and tools. With everything seemingly under control for now Spencer insisted that his mother have her hand looked at and he needed some answers, now.

* * *

"Mom, how do you know the Winchesters," Spencer questioned his mother as he led her over to the first aid station.

"Spencer it's a long complicated story on how I know those boys and their lifestyle," Diana replied, "I have tried to shelter you from 'the Darkness' in the world, so you could have a childhood. Then when you went to the FBI to be a profiler, I couldn't justify adding to the stress and sense of evil in the world around you. But now that you've seen it firsthand… well lets just say once the door has been opened there isn't any way to close it."

Spencer was still confused then he remembered her saying that she researched the monsters.

"Mom, what did you mean when you told the Winchesters that you read and researched about the monsters that they hunt?"

"Caught that little tidbit did you, can't ever get anything past you can I. Let me ask you this, how much do you know or remember about my side of the family," Diana asked.

"I know both your parents died when you were young and you have a brother that you don't talk to or interact with much. What does your family have anything to do with the Winchesters?" Spencer responded.

Spencer was trying to find the connection between his family and the Winchesters. As far as he knew they weren't related in anyway but he really didn't know too much about his mother's side of the family.

"It has everything to do with it. What do you think the Winchesters do? Drive around the country causing mischief and mayhem," Diana replied, "While there is no denying that mayhem goes hand in hand with hunting the Supernatural, those boys risk life, limb, and soul every day to keep 'the Darkness' and monsters at bay so the rest of the world can live in blissful ignorance."

"I still do not understand. What is 'the Darkness' you keep referring to and what monsters?" Spencer asked needing more information.

"When you were little you used to be scared of the dark, remember. When you reached 5 years old, you came up to me one night and logically explained to me that there was nothing in the darkness that could reach out and get you, so you declared yourself to be no longer afraid of the dark," Diana replied.

Spencer could remember that night; he had claimed into his mother's lap and explained his child like logical reasoning to why he should not be and was no longer going to be afraid of the dark.

"Do you remember that I agreed with you and told you that you were right there was nothing to be scared of? Well I lied. I lied to you Spencer because there are truly evil and scary things that hide in the dark ready to get you and I couldn't bear to take away your innocence."

Spencer's mind blanked for a moment was his mother, his logical highly educated mother, actually declaring that monsters were real. That everything that went bump in the night was actually something lying in wait to harm him.

"Spencer, Spencer are you listening to me? I know you don't believe me, but after what you have seen today you can't deny there is no logical or rational way to explain those events other than a Supernatural force, specifically spirits or ghosts," Diana said.

"So monsters are real? Mom, everything that happens in the world can logically be explained once you have all the facts and…"

Diana cut Spencer off, "How can you explain the flying furniture, or the windows opening and closing on their own, or the ghosts flickering in and out of existence, or the young woman shoving her hand into Sam's chest? Spencer you have the facts and you saw it with your own eyes. By your logic you can't deny that the Supernatural world and monsters are real."

Spencer paused for a moment and reevaluated his mother's argument. While he still did not believe that supernatural monsters were real, he did have to agree that he could not fully explain what had happened.

Diana seemed to realize that she had gotten through to Spencer on some level and decided to return to the original question.

"As to how my family, our family is connected to all this has to be with our role in the Supernatural world. Our family for generations has been the Keepers of the Lore. We very rarely actually hunt the things we study but we collect information on myths, origins, where certain creatures are found, how they are created, how to kill them, and anything related to the Supernatural world. With that information at our disposal, we help hunters research, track, and kill down the monsters and help people. That is our family's calling and legacy."

Spencer was intrigued; his family for generations has been keepers of knowledge. But why had his mother never shared this before?

Diana seemed to read the question in Spencer's face and quickly moved to explain further.

"My parents were killed trying to help some hunters exorcise two black eyed demons; my brother, whose name is Nickolas, and I were in our late teens at the time and suddenly had the burden and responsibility as Keepers of the Lore. When I got sick, Nickolas took over as head Keeper and protector of the library, that stores the collection of lore our family had amassed. I keep in contact with Nickolas, helping when I can, but there is not much you can do from inside a Sanitarium. When you were born I had hoped to pass on the legacy but I couldn't bring myself to begin teaching you and rip away your innocence. This life of keeping lore and hunting things takes everything that you love a piece at a time from you, and I just couldn't do that to you. But you seemed drawn to this lifestyle of hunting things and protecting people, with the FBI and the Behavioral Analysis Unit. You just don't hunt the supernatural but people. There is so much more to tell you but we need to finish dealing with this mess first, then we can sit and talk."

Spencer was taking everything in and processing it, he still wasn't sure he believed in the Supernatural but he was trying to keep an open mind to what his mother was telling him. He was still not clear on what his family history had to do with his mother knowing the Winchesters.

"So what does this have to do with you knowing the Winchesters?" Spencer asked.

"Ah, the Winchester boys grew up in this life; they were trained by their daddy to save people and hunt things. John Winchester, their daddy, hadn't always been a hunter, Spencer. You remember that innocence that I wanted to protect and the childhood I wanted you to have. Well those boys had their innocence and childhood ripped away from them all in one horrible night. Their mother was killed in Sam's nursery when Sam was six months old. Some yellow-eyed demon bastard attacked her, pinned her to the ceiling, and then lit the nursery on fire. That night changed everything and those little boys were no longer children but soldiers in this never ending war with 'the Darkness.' When John began hunting things he needed information and help. He found out about my brother and the library. As to how I know them, John would often go off on a hunt after researching and consulting with Nickolas and would leave the boys behind. My brother didn't have time to watch them but didn't want to leave them alone, so he would call me to come and keep them company or have them stay with us overnight. You were too young to remember most of the time and then you all began school so they spent less time with us. I would keep in contact with them but rarely saw them after Dean turned nine years old," Diana responded, "Spencer lets continue this later after everything has settled down, okay?"

"Okay," Spencer agreed. He needed time to process everything.

* * *

After making sure his mother was getting her hand looked at, Spencer moved over to check on 'Crazy George' who was now coming around.

"Looks like I missed it," George stated slurring his words a bit, confirming he did indeed have a concussion.

"Got your first taste of 'the Darkness,' did yah kid?" George asked Spencer.

Spencer answered, "It was something that if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I never would have believed. I am still trying to come up with a rational and logical explanation for what happened."

"Don't try kid. It will just drive you crazy and you will end up in here full time keeping me company. Just listen to your mama, she knows what she's talkn' bout," George warned, "I'm gonna pass out now."

* * *

After George seemed to pass out, Spencer moved towards where the Winchesters were finishing up packing their gear.

"So what you boys have planned for now," Diana questioned the Winchesters after having her hand stitched up.

"We've been hunting non-stop for three weeks, I think we are going to find food, preferably pie, and some place to hunker down and sleep until this blows over," Dean replied.

Sam nodded in agreement with his brother's plan and hoisted the now filled duffel over his shoulder.

It was then that they heard the screaming coming from the nurses' station in the hall. The Winchesters and Reids rushed to the doorway in time to see Doctor Cashe being dragged around the corner by figure. Sam and Dean raced after the screaming man with Spencer hot on their heels. Diana was left behind to guard the Recreation room from any other intruders.

The men followed the screams, trying to catch up with whoever had taken the doctor. But when they raced around the final corner where they had seen the figure they ran into a dead end, with no Doctor Cashe or mysterious figure in sight.

"Why do I think my day just went straight to hell," Dean groaned as he and Sam checked each of the doors at the end of the hall. Each was locked as they rattled the door handles.

"Where could they have gone?" Spencer questioned as he tried to regain his breath.

"Damned if I know. George said there were only four ghosts here, so where the hell did this one come from? You get a good look at it Sammy? Cuz that ain't one of them crazies from before I can tell you that much," Dean questioned Sam.

Sam shook his head in response, "No, but it was male and he was wearing a uniform or scrubs maybe? You're right though he is not one of the ghosts from before."

Spencer had been behind the Winchesters and hadn't gotten a good look but could confirm that the figure was male, tall, and had been indeed wearing a uniform of some kind.

"What about the surveillance cameras? We could check those and see where the figure took Doctor Cashe," Spencer suggested.

"Maybe, we'd have to check. Most ghosts disrupt cameras but it's worth a look," Sam agreed with Spencer.

"You two egg heads do that. I'm gonna call Bobby, see if he knows anything else about this nut house and who our mysterious ghost might be," said Dean as he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

Spencer and Sam poured over the surveillance video at the nurses' station. They weren't having much luck when Dean interrupted them having ended his phone call to Bobby.

"Bobby's got nothing, well nothing knew anyway. You guys have any luck getting a glimpse of our mysterious spook," Dean asked.

"Not much, but there is one spot on the video that we can get a clear shot of its face, but the video is fuzzy over the image. There is not much I can do to clear it up," Sam replied.

"Well, we can't salt and burn whatever's holding the ghost here until we figure out who he is and what he's attached to," Dean responded.

Spencer still didn't understand why you had to salt and burn an object to get rid of a ghost but he did know how to get a clear image of the figure and exactly who to call for help, he just wasn't sure the Winchesters would like his idea too much.

"I may know someone who can help."

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and reading the story.

The characters and worlds belong to their owners and creators.

Please read and review!

* * *

Previously on:

"I may know someone who can help."

* * *

"Greetings from the office of all Knowledge speak and be heard mortal."

"Garcia, its Reid, I need help with something."

"Did you lock yourself out of the system again? How you have an IQ of 187 and no computers skills still baffles me to this day," Garcia asked.

"No, I didn't lock myself out and that was only twice. I need your help with a surveillance video… part of the feed is corrupted and I need you to see if you can clean it up and get a clear picture of the figure dragging the man away."

"Did you say dragging the man away? Spencer are you in trouble? Do I need to get Hotch or Morgan?"

"Garcia, I'm fine. You don't have to involve Hotch or Morgan, this isn't for a case, I'm … I'm just checking into something for one of the doctors at the Sanitarium," Spencer reassured her.

"If you're sure," Garcia asked again sounding uncertain.

"I'm fine Garcia, nothing to worry about, now can you help with the corrupted file?"

"Yes, send it to me and I'll see what I can do."

Spencer nodded to Sam who was waiting for his signal to send Garcia the video file.

"I'm sending it to you now, see what you can do, and call me back as soon as possible."

"I've got it, give me a few hours and I'll get back to you. Spencer, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Garcia, please let me know what you find, bye."

* * *

"Garcia should get back to me in a few hours. What should we do until then?"Spencer asked the Winchester brothers as he put his cell phone in his pocket.

The brothers had not been keen on Spencer calling Garcia, well not so much with calling Garcia but calling anyone with the FBI. When Spencer had suggested getting help from the computer tech and it might be their only way to get a clear picture, Sam had agreed with him. But Dean had just stared at Sam as if he had grown another head.

"Sammy, you are agreeing to call the FBI for help. The same FBI that has got us on their most wanted listed. It would be like handing them a map with an arrow saying here's the Winchesters come and get them."

In the end Sam convinced Dean there was no other way to get a lead on the figure, and after some grumbling and another Winchester glaring contest Spencer had called Garcia for help.

"We need to secure the recreation room to keep everyone safe and then double check this floor to see if there is anything to lead us to Doctor Cashe and our ghost," Dean replied to Spencer's question.

Spencer followed the Winchesters to the door way of the recreation room and looked in. Spencer could see his mother working on the sigils making sure they were at their full strength. They had been able to lay down a salt barrier along the entrance of the room and Diana was busy creating more sigils to reinforce and enhance the salt line. With the room protected, the staff and patients would be in less danger and they could focus on finding the ghosts.

"Dean come here I need your help," Diana requested the older Winchester.

"What yah need?"

"I need more blood for the sigils," Diana answered Dean's question.

"Why me?"

"Because Sam and Spencer are going to be busy with trying to identify the figure and trying to find Doctor Cashe. Now give me your hand."

"What…. Damn it!"

Spencer tried to suppress a grin as his petite mother man-handled Dean Winchester, cutting his palm, and telling him to stop acting like a three year old child.

"Well don't just stand there go see what you can find. We'll be fine as long as the big baby stops whining," Diana commanded Sam and Spencer.

Both men could still hear Dean's whining as they left to check the floor for any clues.

* * *

"So… you know my mom?"

Spencer felt awkward asking the question, but he wanted to find out more about what his mother was involved in and her relationship with the Winchesters.

Sam spared him a glance as he moved to check yet another room in the seemingly never ending maze of corridors. He checked each room with a device that seemed to have flashing red lights depending where Sam moved it.

"Yeah we know her. Some of my best memories are coming to stay at The Library with your mom when my dad left on a hunt."

Spencer still couldn't remember any time that he had interacted with the Winchesters before today so he asked the obvious question.

"I don't remember you or your brother? How often did you visit?"

"I don't know I was pretty little when we first met your uncle and mom. But two or three times a year for a few days depending on the hunt my dad was going on. We didn't spend much time at your house; we were at The Library or bumming around the city. Kinda seemed like your mom wanted to keep you away from the supernatural so she didn't bring us to the house much," Sam answered him with a shrug.

"This is the second time I've heard about this library. Where is it? How big is it? What does it store?"

Sam interrupted Spencer's rapid fire questions, "Hey slow down there you'll give yourself an aneurysm. The Library is well known throughout the hunting community and damn hard to get into if you don't know the right people. It holds lore, about anything and everything, going back a couple thousand years I think. As to anything else ask your mom, cuz I'm not bringing down the wrath Diana Reid on my head. There are very few people who can put Dean in his place and I freely admit that I'm a little bit scared of her. Ask your mom, it's her legacy and something tells me she'll be more than willing to share it with you."

Spencer merely nodded. It seemed that his mother was well respected and a little bit feared by both the Winchesters brothers. He would need to have a serious sit down conversation with his mother when this was all over.

* * *

Spencer and Sam returned to the recreation room after finding nothing during their search. When they walked into the room the first thing they noticed was the sigils that now framed the doorway and lined the floor. It seemed Diana had managed to finish setting up the safe room while they were gone.

Spencer glanced over to where Dean was sitting and the only description that came to mind was comparing Dean to three year old boy when he didn't get his way. Dean was sitting with his arms crossed and a very put out expression of his face. Spencer noticed Dean's left hand was wrapped in a bandaged and assumed that his mother had gotten all the blood she needed for the sigils from Dean.

"We got nothing, the EMF went off but there was no consistent source to follow," Sam informed Dean and Diana.

"I'm sorry EMF? What does that tell us?"

Dean took the device Sam had used early and answered Spencer's question.

"EMF meter reads electromagnetic frequencies, ghosts change the frequencies in an area and we can track them. Think of it like ghost radar and if we got nothing then there is no way to track our spook."

"Ah, why does it look like a busted walkman," asked Spencer.

Both Winchesters exchanged grins and Sam answered him, "Cuz Dean made it out of an old walkman."

Spencer gave the device and Dean a skeptical look. Dean saw it and rolled his eyes.

"You egg heads aren't the only smart ones… you got books… I've got my car and EMF meter."

* * *

"Should we check the surveillance feeds again maybe we missed something before?"

Garcia had yet to call back and Spencer was getting restless. He had too much time to think and too many questions that needed to be answered but no one was willing until 'the hunt' was over.

No one answered Spencer's question because they were too preoccupied. Sam was doing more research on a laptop he managed to find, Diana was talking to her brother Nickolas trying to see if he had any information, and Dean was armed and keeping watch at the door way.

There hadn't been any activity for three hours and Spencer needed something to do, he wasn't used to not being the smart one with the answers. He was getting a new appreciation for what his team had to go through when he seemed to know all the facts. Sam, Diana, and Dean seemed to be talking a foreign language as they compared notes and information trying to find the key to who their ghost was and where he could have taken Doctor Cashe.

Spencer moved over to where Dean was standing, if he couldn't help with research then he could be another set of eyes watching the door.

"So how you holding up?"

Spencer looked at Dean who was casually lean against the door frame, he looked relaxed but Spencer knew Dean was alert and ready for action.

"I'm fine," Spencer replied.

Dean gave him a disbelieving look, "You find out ghosts and monsters are real, your mother knows two of the FBI's most wanted, you were attacked by ghosts, and you're fine? I call Bullshit. I'm surprised your head hasn't imploded."

"I'm…" Spencer wasn't sure how to answer Dean.

"You not fine, but you will be once this is over and you've talked to your mom. Ghosts and monsters are not easy to accept but once you've been exposed, this life never goes away. You know what is really lurking in the darkness and that the bumps in the night really are monsters waiting to get you. But don't worry your mom knows just about everything on how to gank anything that wants to get its claws in you, so have her teach you."

Spencer didn't know how to respond so he just nodded. It seemed to satisfy Dean who went back to scanning the hall way for activity.

"Thanks Nick, call back if you find anything," Diana hung up the phone and gave it a frustrated look. Spencer hadn't been able to follow much of the conversation but it seemed that his mother hadn't been able to get any new information.

"Sammy, you got anything," Dean asked.

"No, I've been looking through case files and none of the ghosts match and the files prior to '75 aren't available online."

Spencer wasn't sure he wanted to know how Sam had managed to hack the Sanitarium server but made a mental notice to add computer skills to the ever expanding and changing profiles that the BAU had come up with for the Winchesters.

"So now what we wait here until the FBI chick calls back?"

"Dean, I know you are frustrated we all are but the Sanitarium grounds are extensive if we don't get a starting point we may never find the ghost," Sam replied.

Sam and Dean continued to bicker with each other with Diana trying to play referee. Spencer got the distinct impression that this was a regular occurrence between the three. He was so focused on watching the scene before him that he didn't realize that his phone was ringing.

"You gonna get that it might be your girlfriend calln'," Dean yelled out.

Spencer fumbled with getting his phone out of his pocket and when he looked up both Winchesters and his mother were pointing their shotguns at him. He froze with the ringing phone in his hand and slowly turned to look over his shoulder.

Eyes, a pair of eyes were what Spencer saw staring straight back at him.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, alerting, and favoriting this little story. This will be the longest chapter yet, thank you for being patient, it took a while to finish.

As always the characters and worlds belong to the owners and creators. I am not making any money from this story.

Please read and review!

* * *

Previously on:

Eyes, a pair of eyes were what Spencer saw staring straight back at him.

* * *

Spencer stood frozen with his ringing phone in his hand when his brain finally engaged telling him what was staring back at him. The ghost of the young woman, from what seemed like an eternity ago, was standing just across the salt line that blocked the doorway to the Recreation room.

She didn't seem to be fazed at all that the Winchesters were aiming shotguns at her; her sole focus seemed to be on Spencer.

Spencer took the time to examine her, she seemed to be around eighteen with long dark hair and big blue eyes, and she was a few inches shorter than him and was dressed in an old hospital gown.

No one seemed to breathe or even move, waiting to see what the ghost would do. She seemed to blink coming out of a trance; she slowly began raising her arm.

Spencer could hear more than see the Winchesters rush forward just in case she got past the salt line. Spencer held up his hand to stop them, he was reasonably sure she couldn't get across and wouldn't get the chance to plunge her hand into his chest, so he wanted to see what she would do.

In the back his mind, Spencer had this nagging thought that said she was supposed to be dead? Sent to the afterlife? Or what was Dean's phrase ganked, yes she was supposed to have been ganked. Spencer didn't know why or how she was still around but she might be their first lead of the ghost figure, and he didn't want to lose it.

Dean moved to shoot the ghost when her arm had reached chest level but Spencer again stopped him. He was intrigued to what she was doing, she couldn't attack them, so why was she there.

She continued to stare at Spencer as she pointed with her finger down the hall. Spencer couldn't see what she was pointing at and wasn't about to step across the salt line to look while she was in arms reach.

The ghost seemed to realize their distrust and began moving down the hall. She flickered in and out moving down the hall a few feet at a time. She would look over her shoulder making sure they were watching her.

Spencer could just imagine Morgan and Garcia laughing at the scene unfolding in front of them. Spencer, Dean, and Sam had all stuck their heads around the corner of the door to follow the ghost's movement down the hall; they must have looked like the Three Stoogies.

The ghost finally came to a stop and making sure they were watching, pointed to a doorway. She didn't make any other gesture, but continued to insistently point at a doorway.

Spencer made to follow her to get a better look at what she was pointing at when Dean grabbed him by his sweater.

The young woman had suddenly gone rigid and dropped her arm. She looked over her shoulder farther down the hall and seemed to see something Spencer and the Winchesters couldn't. All of a sudden she let out a blood-curdling scream and disappeared.

All that could be seen at the end of the hall was a figure with a pale face moving in the shadows.

* * *

"Damn it Bobby, you said that burning the painting would gank those sonabitches… yeah, well the undead are still undead."

After listening to Dean's ranting at Bobby Singer for more than 10 minutes Spencer tuned Dean out.

The figure had disappeared and Dean had told Spencer to watch the door as he and Sam tried to follow the figure. They had come up empty handed and doubled back, checking the door way the young woman had pointed at.

There was nothing special about the doorway as far as they could tell. It was marked 'Staff Only' and when the Winchesters had gotten back, they had asked the staff what was in the room that could have drawn the focus of the ghost.

According to a very helpful nurse, the door opened to a staircase that went to the basement level of the Sanitarium.

Neither Winchester nor Spencer could figure out why the ghost would want them to focus on the doorway to the basement.

Diana had finally gotten the staff and patients calmed down again, after the appearance of the ghost from earlier in the day, and joined the brainstorming session. When no one could come up with anything new she had suggested they call Bobby for more information.

With that Dean had volunteered to call Bobby, but Spencer was pretty sure it was so he could complain. Diana had gone back to checking the on the staff and patients. And Sam volunteered to go over their previous research again looking for something they might have missed. Spencer didn't have anything he could contribute so once again kept himself out of the way of the more experienced hunters.

Spencer was fascinated at how each person fit into a specific role. His mother, who was always a care taker, before she had gotten so sick, went from person to person checking to make sure they were calm and comfortable. Dean seemed to be the leader, trying to protect everyone and willing to put himself in danger to do so, and taking on the burden of guilt when a plan didn't work out. Finally Sam, the academic one, who had volunteered to do more research, but was no less capable or dangerous than his older brother. Spencer wasn't sure what role he would fit into but made it his goal to absorb as much information and knowledge as he could.

Glancing around the room, each hunter was confidently filling their role, but what caught Spencer's attention was the younger Winchester.

Sam was currently sitting by the doorway of the Recreation room, continuing his research on the laptop. It was funny to see the large man hunched over a laptop while sitting on the floor. The cable providing the laptop Internet was just long enough to reach past the Rec room door and salt line but not long enough to make the research experience comfortable for Sam.

Spencer was just about to go over and see if Sam had found anything new when his all but forgotten phone began to ring and vibrate like mad.

* * *

Spencer didn't even get to say hello before Garcia was off and running.

"Wonder Boy we've got a problem! Why didn't you pick up… doesn't matter… bow down and worship me, for I am awesome!"

Spencer could just picture the smug look on Garcia face as she had completed the video puzzle he had sent her.

"You owe me for this… I've never seen a file corrupted like this…"

Spencer cut Garcia off knowing she would continue her ranting and he needed the image and any information she had found quickly.

"Garcia, slow down. Were you able to get a clear image of the figure?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone; Spencer could almost see the glare the computer tech was sending him through the phone for ever doubting her 'mad' skills.

"Yes, Spencer that was what I was telling you before you cut me off. I was able to get a clear shot of his face and as a bonus prize I even have a name for you. Your mysterious figure is one Doctor C.W. Golding, Bennington Sanitarium's leading psychologist in the late 50s to his death in 1979."

"Great work Garcia. Have you been able to find any other information about him?"

"That's the part where we have a problem. Spencer, Doctor Golding died a rather mysterious death in 1979. I've been able to track down some old newspaper articles about him but there is not much to go on. He received awards for his research, there were some deaths reported at the Sanitarium while he worked there, and he got a posthumous award for his contributions to the psychology field. But that's all I've been able to find, most of the records for the Sanitarium are not computer friendly before 1975."

"Well that's more than we had before, thanks Garcia. Could you keep digging to see what you can find and call me back? And could you look into the deaths of any young patients specifically women during Golding's tenure?"

"Sure, but Spencer I don't know how helpful I can be the files available to me only reach back to 1975, with a few from '74. That leaves like a fifteen year gap of stuff I can't look through."

"Just see what you can find, it's just a hunch I'm working on."

"Okay, Spencer are you sure you're not in any kind of trouble cuz this seems to be some 'weird and freaky' stuff. I mean you have a video feed of a guy, who is supposed to be dead, dragging another guy down a hall and then disappearing. And now you're telling me that you have a hunch that may link the dead guy and some other dead women. Spencer what exactly are you looking into for the doctors at the Sanitarium? "

Spencer knew he needed to reassure the tech queen that he was fine, but he wasn't sure that he was. After everything that had happened since this morning, Spencer was quite sure his view point on the normal, logical world would never again be the same. But he had to try to convince Garcia there was nothing going on; otherwise she would call Morgan, who would call him. And that would cause more trouble because Morgan could always 'see through his bull-shit'.

"I'm fine Garcia. Nothing's wrong. Could you just get back to me if you find anything more of the doctor?"

"Yeah I'll call you. Spencer you know you can tell me anything right… I mean if something was wrong or bothering you."

"Yes Garcia, I know I can talk to you but there is nothing wrong, but thanks."

"Okay, be back in a flash. Oh and Boy Wonder pick up the first time I call, will you next time. I freaked out a little when I couldn't reach you with all the weirdness going on."

"I'll try, bye Garcia"

Spencer wasn't entirely sure he managed to convince Garcia he was fine and nothing weird was going on. But he could only hope that she would trust him and find information that would help them find the ghosts.

* * *

"Well Bobby wasn't helpful in figuring out how a ghost can become unganked."

Spencer had decided to wait until Dean finished his phone call to Bobby before sharing his newly acquired information. And from the sound of things he had been the only one successful in finding anything new.

"I've got nothing new," responded Sam, to Dean unspoken question.

"I've got something," Spencer said, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Garcia called me back; she was able to get a picture of the ghost's face and a name."

"And… well don't keep us in suspense Professor, who be our spook?"

Spencer wasn't sure if Dean unconsciously butchered the English language or did it on purpose because he knew it drove other people up the wall. He got his answer when he saw Sam roll his eyes at his brother's antics.

"One Doctor C.W. Golding, he was the head psychologist at the old Sanitarium from the late 50s to his mysterious death in '79."

"Golding? Seriously, what is it with Vegas and cliché doctor names?"

Sam rolled his eyes again at Dean's response and seemed to focus on the key words Spencer used.

"Mysterious death? Did you get any more information on how he died or where he was buried?"

"No, Garcia was going to dig some more and get back to me. She said most of the files before 1975 haven't been computerized so it may take some time. She did say though that there were some unexplained and strange deaths during his time at the Sanitarium though. I asked her to look into deaths of young women specifically during Golding tenure."

"Well we've got a name, Sammy fire your wizard machine back up, and see if you can't help Spencer's girlfriend hunt down info on the old Doc."

Sam again rolled his eyes at his brother and moved to comply with Dean's request. Spencer got the feeling that Sam was exasperated with his brother more than fifty percent of their waking hours together and Dean loved to annoy his brother any chance he got.

"Diana could you see check with our 'guests' and see if anyone knows anything about the spooks. Have they heard any stories, seen anything weird," at Diana's snort Dean reworded his request, "Okay anything weird not related to voices in the head or medical induced other worldly experiences."

Diana just shook her head and muttered to herself about 'ignorant hicks' as she moved off to where 'the guests' were sitting.

Dean just smirked as she moved off. Spencer got the distinct impression that Dean enjoyed ruffling feathers and anyone was a target if they stood in front of him long enough.

"Well Professor, I got nothing. So your choice is help Sammy, help your mom, or guard the door while I go take a leak. What's it going to be?"

Spencer wasn't too keen on guarding the door and he wouldn't be much help with Sam and researching on the laptop, so he started moving toward where his mom was speaking with some of the staff.

"So, no guarding the door while I take a pee then?"

Spencer could understand why Sam rolled he eyes every time his brother opened his mouth. Dean Winchester had to be one of the most annoying people Spencer had ever come across.

* * *

Spencer and Diana didn't get much off 'the guests' but managed to piece together a time line of weird occurrences from those who had been around the Sanitarium a long while.

From an old janitor they found out that weird accidents and deaths had been occurring since before the good Doctor Golding had died. And if they needed any more convincing the Doc had something to do with the strange events, the janitor told them, "he was just as bat-shit crazy as the rest of the loons they had locked up in here."

From the head nurse they learned that weird and unexplained events occurred like clockwork on specific dates every year. Another nurse told them not to go anywhere the basement because she had heard screaming coming from there when she was on night rounds.

One of the older patients was, a nice lady named Agatha, was more than happy to tell Diana and Spencer that her roommate, when she first arrived at the Sanitarium, had disappeared one night when a strange doctor had shown up in their room.

Diana and Spencer shared a knowing glance and Spencer filed the information away to have Garcia check on unexplained disappearances once she called back.

All in all they didn't learn much that they didn't already know or could guess at.

By the time Diana and Spencer had finished their interviews Sam was done with his research. He hadn't found much but he was able to confirm that Doctor Golding had died under mysterious and unexplained circumstances.

After comparing notes, Dean's stomach had rumbled demanding food. So Diana had lead Dean and Sam on a raid of the kitchens to bring food back for everyone. Spencer was nominated to stay behind and guard the fort. He didn't know whether to take it as a compliment that they trusted him to watch the door or an insult that he wouldn't be any good at hauling back 'the booty' as Dean called it.

Spencer decided to take it as a compliment and reassured his new friend Agatha that they would indeed bring back her favorite vanilla pudding.

"Doctor Reid?"

The nurse who had been looking after 'Crazy George' called to Spencer.

"He's waking up, thought you might want to speak to him."

Spencer did indeed want to speak to George before he lost consciousness again. He moved to where he could talk to George and still see the doorway.

"What you idjits been up to, kid?"

If there was one thing Spencer could rely on, it was George's blunt attitude towards asking questions?

George seemed to be more coherent which Spencer was happy to see the signs of the concussion George had suffered reducing.

"We managed to burn the painting and we thought the original ghosts were gone, but another ghost showed up and kidnapped Doctor Cashe."

"Kidnapped Cashe? Well, he would be the one to get his ass grabbed by a ghost, pompous bastard. What do you mean you thought the original ghosts were gone?"

"Well we were waiting for information from me contact and one of them showed up again, the young woman to be exact. She pointed out a door leading to the basement before she was forced to disappear; at least we think she was forced. There was another figure moving in the shadows that Sam and Dean tried to follow."

Spencer could see from 'Crazy George's' face that nothing coming out of his mouth was reassuring the old hardened hunter that the youn's, as he called Spencer's generation, had everything under control.

"Well it sounds that you probably, most assuredly screwed the pooch somewhere in as this. Don't be skulking at the door you two idjits, bring that food in here there are people hungry."

Spencer hadn't noticed that the hunting party had returned with food. Sam and Dean hauled in a sack of food each and Diana managed to roll in a cart with drinks on it while managing to cover them with a shot gun.

The staff moved to help the victorious hunters with their burdens and began organizing and passing out the food.

"Good to see you awake and with us 'Old Timer.'"

"'Old Timer,' boy you better watch what you call me."

Spencer could tell there was no heat from either side, just relief from Dean that George was awake.

* * *

Once the food was passed out, everyone settled down to their dinner. Spencer and Diana were having sandwiches, George had pudding, Sam was eating cereal, and Dean was having 'the food of the gods' or an entire pie he somehow had found all to himself.

While they ate the Winchesters filled George in on what had happened with more detail than Spencer had provided. Diana chimed in here and there helping the narrative along while finishing one of the coveted vanilla puddings.

"We need to figure out what is so important in the basement and what Doctor Golding has to do with everything. "

"Well boys from what I've heard so far it sounds like Golding is at the center of this mess. The deaths and accidents started occurring before he died and didn't you say he was doing research in therapy or something while he was the head headshrinker? Something doesn't smell right and if you follow the stink I think you'll find Golding at heart of all this."

The 'boys', as Spencer, Dean, and Sam had been dubbed by George, all seemed to think over what George had reasoned out. It made sense that Golding could be at the center of all the 'weird and freaky' that was going on, but they still didn't have hard evidence or a cause of death, or a burial location.

The 'boys' were evaluating their next move when a scream brought them back to the real world. A nurse had been throwing away trash near the door and had realized there was something in the door way.

The Winchesters and Spencer sprang to their feet and pointed their shotguns at the door.

Two pairs of eyes could be seen staring into the room from the doorway.

* * *

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Hello, I apologize for the wait. Life has been a little crazy. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. It is great encouragement to post chapters faster when I know everyone is waiting to see what will happen next.

As always the characters and worlds don't belong to me but to their owners and creators.

Please Read and Review! Here we go, enjoy!

* * *

"Oh look 'Grandmas' back."

Dean was the first to identify one of the pairs of eyes staring at them from the doorway. The other set belonged to a face Spencer recognized from the attack and burning of the painting. A man wearing an old style orderly uniform was standing just behind the smaller ghost.

'Grandma' crocked a wrinkled finger at them while the orderly seemed to play look out.

"Yeah, that's not creepy."

Both Sam and Spencer nodded in agreement with Dean and moved to follow him to the door.

When 'Grandma' as Dean had named her was satisfied that they were following, she began to move down the hall.

Sam and Dean followed the ghosts down the hall and Spencer moved to go with them when a voice stopped him.

"What yah doin' kid? Let them boys deal with them ghosts, they're trained professionals," George asked as he rolled over to Spencer.

Diana snorted at the description of Sam and Dean as professionals and answered for Spencer.

"He's been trained and is more professional than those two boys put together. Besides he's going to need all the experience he can get if he plans on learning the family business."

Spencer was stunned to hear his mother say she would let him learn more about his family legacy. Spencer had gotten the feeling that she didn't want to let him into that part of her life, whether to protect him or her, he didn't know. But he was now looking forward to finishing this mystery and learning more about his family legacy and what other monsters were real.

During Spencer's musing, George had been considering Diana's words and gave Spencer a critical once over. Spencer felt like he was being tested and there was nothing he could study or read to help him pass the test.

Finally George nodded and told Spencer to grab him a shot gun and ammo. Spencer seemed to have passed whatever test the old hunter given him.

At Spencer's skeptical look George at grumbled, "I'm injured not dead, kid."

Spencer knew better than to argue and grabbed a sawed off shot gun and extra shells. As he moved to follow the Winchesters he could hear George still grumbling about, "youn's… no respect… not dead yet… idjits."

Before he left, Spencer emptied his trusty messenger bag. He dumped everything out and filled it with extra shells and containers of salt. Once he had finished stuffing the bag with as much as he could carry Spencer glanced at his mother and at her nod of encouragement and approval he moved to find where the Winchesters had gone to.

When Spencer finally caught up with the brothers, Dean was trying to pick the lock on the 'Staff Only' door with a what looked like a paperclip. Sam began to fill him in on what had happened in his absence.

Dean made his own comments when he felt 'Sammy wasn't giving Spencer the full effect of the story.'

"'Little Grandma,'" both Sam and Spencer rolled their eyes at Dean's nickname for the ghost, "had pointed to the door and gave some crypt message. 'Door… behind the door… he has them… help us please help us.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sam picked the story back up and explained that after the ghost had delivered her message the second ghost had pulled her away from the door and they had disappeared.

Dean finally was able to pop the lock on the door. At first glance the steps seemed steep and not well lit. The lights at the bottom seemed to flicker on and off leaving the bottom in mostly shadows and darkness. The three men exchanged looks.

"Well, Sammy ladies first."

"Dean, age always before beauty."

The brothers moved to settle their battle of wills using rock, paper, scissors. Spencer didn't want to wait for the game or the inevitable staring contest and grumbling that followed, so he moved past the brothers and began descending down the stairs.

Spencer was too focused on making sure he didn't trip down the stairs that he didn't see Dean's smirk of victory and Sam's eye roll. Dean followed next with Sam bringing up the rear.

When Spencer had reached the bottom he looked left and then right. The basement of the Sanitarium kinda reminded him of one of the old horror movies Garcia and Morgan had forced him to watch. It was dark and dusty with old beds and furniture lining the hall way. Spencer just hoped that it wouldn't turn out like the movie.

Several of the doors were open and Spencer could see they were also being used for storage. It seemed no one came down there except to leave more junk.

"Well this is crap. What the hell did that old bat want? Did she lose her walker down here?"

"Dean."

Sam managed to quiet his brother, but Spencer could still hear Dean grumbling under his breath.

Spencer began moving down the hall avoiding the obstacles in his path. Something told him that their answers were down there they just needed to find them in the junk.

At the end of the hall Spencer looked left and right, there was a long hallway running in both directions. Spencer got the feeling that if you didn't pay attention you could get lost in the maze of hallways every easily.

He was about to turn left when a door behind him slammed open. Spencer turned thinking one of the Winchesters had forced open a door but when he turned no one was near the doorway.

Sam was the first to move and looked into the room.

"Guys, you will want to come and see this."

Spencer and Dean followed Sam into the room and discovered an old bed with straps and what looked like old machinery.

Spencer could identify about half of the machines and instruments including a shock therapy machine by the bed. Some of them were used in research therapy dating back to the early 20th Century. It was like being in a museum and seeing the progression of therapy techniques throughout the past century.

Dean went to pick up an instrument and Spencer felt compelled to tell him what it was.

"It's used to force open the eye and keep it open. They used them for therapy, forcing patients to look at photographs and then eventually videos that were supposed to cure them of whatever was wrong with them."

Dean dropped the instrument like it had burned him. He gave the room a look of disgust and left to explore the rest of the hallway.

Sam seemed to be fascinated by the bed and the shock therapy machine.

"I wonder if any of our ghosts were patients used in experiments. That may explain why they are so pissed off."

Spencer thought through the history he knew of sanitariums and the evolution of therapy techniques. In the early 20th Century and even into the 70s there were trends that institutions and doctors would do research on unwilling patients. The theory of immoral experimentation could explain the ghosts angry but not why they seemed to be helping them.

They heard a crash and then Dean's voice.

"Holy Shit! Hey Thing One and Thing Two come check this out."

Sam and Spencer moved to follow the noise and came upon another room this time filled to the brim with boxes. Dean was in the center of the room flipping through files.

"Looks like they didn't throw anything away. See if you can dig out anything on our resident spooks."

"Dean there's got to be like 50 years worth of files in here."

"Well the Professor's girlfriend has got us covered from '75 on, so look through the stuff from the 50s and 60s. There has got to be something here on Golding and our ghosts."

Spencer moved to grab the box label 1954 and made a mental note to tell Dean to stop calling him 'Professor' and Garcia his girlfriend.

Spencer wasn't paying attention to the amount of time they spent looking through files. The time passed with one of them commenting on something they found but then they would lapse back into silence with the rustling of paper the only thing being heard.

Spencer had become so engrossed in an old research paper he had found, that he was startled when a cell phone went off.

* * *

Dean cursed and dug out his phone.

"What."

Spencer could hear the person on the other end yelling and what sounded like shotgun blasts from where he was sitting.

"George what… I didn't get that… whats going on?" Dean continued to listen.

"Dean whats wrong?" Sam asked.

Dean snapped his phone shut and began wading through the boxes toward the door as fast as he could.

"They're in trouble, George says our evil doctor is up top trying to force his way into the room. He and Diana are holding him off but he's not sure how long they'll last just the two of them."

Sam and Spencer scrambled to get themselves unburied and followed Dean at a run to get back to the staircase.

Just as Dean turned to make his way up the stairs, they heard a shotgun blast and someone yelling "let the girl go!"

The door at the top of the stairs slammed open and their elusive ghost could be seen dragging a young female nurse by her neck using her as a shield.

The three men all took aim but none of them fired, they were too far away to do any good.

Spencer could hear the nurse crying and pleading to be let go. He made a split second decision.

"Hey ugly, down here, why don't you pick on someone your own size."

The ghost's head snapped towards Spencer's voice and seeing the three men standing at the bottom of the staircase, he pushed the frightened nurse away from him and began descending the stairs.

Dean and Sam began firing at the ghost but the salt rounds didn't seem to faze him too much. Spencer began to rethink his plan to draw the ghost's attention.

All three men began backing down the hall, taking turns keeping the ghost at bay while the others reloaded.

"Whats the plan Professor, you got his attention, now what?"

Spencer's brain finally caught up with his impulsive act and finished forming a plan.

"Keep him busy."

Spencer dug out the extras shells he had brought and dropped them at the brother's feet. He then pulled out one of the canisters of salt. He moved behind them to the opposite end of the hall and laid down a line of salt. He then moved back and poured down a line just behind where the Winchesters were keeping the ghost at bay. Once he was satisfied with the lines, he began to look for something sharp.

"Knife, I need a knife."

Sam didn't take his eyes off the ghost or his brother when he pulled out a hidden blade and handed it to Spencer.

Spencer took it and without giving himself time to think, cut his palm. As the blood pooled, he began drawing the sigil his mother had used from memory.

As he finished the last line he yelled to the brothers to get behind the line. The Winchesters didn't have to be told twice and hauled themselves behind the salt line, taking care to leave it unbroken.

When Spencer was sure they were within the protection line he slammed his palm down and felt a wave of energy run through him and into the sigil.

Once the flash of light subsided the ghost gave a great bellow of rage having realized that his prey was now out of reach.

* * *

"Well this is just awesome. What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Spencer was more focused on slowing his heart beat than thinking up their next move. The ghost seemed to test the barrier by slamming his fists against it, there was a faint glow from where he struck it, but it held strong.

Spencer got his first good look at the mysterious doctor. The ghost stood almost as tall as Sam and was solidly built. Spencer was more than willing to believe that the doctor could drag a kicking and screaming man down the hall with little trouble.

But what really struck Spencer were the eyes, behind them lingered a cold, cruel intelligence. Spencer got the distinct impression that Doctor Golding had been a doctor with no moral consciousness when it came to his experiments and treatments of his patients.

The ghost had not been able to find a weakness and looked for the cause of him to lose his prey. The cold gaze zeroed in on Spencer who was still hovering over the sigil. The eyes went from the sigil, to the fingers wet with blood, to Spencer who had drawn the sigil. He now understood the phrase 'if looks could kill.' Spencer would be dead and buried. He got the feeling he had just made an enemy.

"Nice plan Professor. Now big ugly is between us and the door."

Spencer just shrugged; he had only planned as far as making them safe, not how to escape.

"You're the professionals, you figure something out."

"Dean, lay off. We're just lucky Spencer remembered extra shells and the sigil to keep the ghost out."

Dean stopped his grumbling and reluctantly nodded his head in thanks.

"So what else you got in that bag of yours Professor?"

* * *

"Why do I always have to be the bait?"

Spencer hid a smile as he finished gathering what he needed and listened to Sam explain to Dean their plan yet again.

Once they were safe the reality set in for the three men. They were now trapped in the Sanitarium basement, with a ghost glaring at them from behind the salt line, and said ghost was now in between them and their escape route. They needed a plan and the one they came up with had Spencer questioning the younger Winchester's sanity.

It all began with Dean being his usually self and insulting the enraged ghost from the safety of the sigil enhanced salt line. Sam had gotten an idea, and it all went downhill from there.

"Well you lost to me again; you know you always go rock. And you seemed to have attracted his attention."

Spencer looked to confirm Sam observation. The ghost of Doctor Golding was glaring at Dean and if looks could kill, Dean would be a pile of ash.

"I only told him he is one ugly motherfuc…"

"Dean!" Sam managed to cut off his brother's comment.

Dean just shrugged and appeared unconcerned about the ghost who looked like he wanted to skin him alive.

"What, I'm only telling the truth and Ms. D taught me to never lie."

Both Sam and Spencer snorted at Dean and moved to get into position. The plan was simple and just a little bit suicidal; Dean would distract the ghost while Sam and Spencer got past him. Once past him, Sam would pour a salt line and Spencer who draw another sigil, thus trapping the good doctor between two sigil enhanced salt lines.

"On my mark."

Dean sighed in resignation and moved to draw the ghost's attention completely to him. Spencer was ready with the knife in his back pocket and a shotgun to cover Sam as he poured the last of their loose salt. If this plan didn't work Spencer wasn't sure they would survive to make another one.

"Hey dick head!"

Dean continued with some of the most creative insults Spencer had ever heard. Spencer and Sam took that as their cue and threw themselves past the ghost. Same managed to begin pouring a salt line while Spencer covered them both with a shot gun. Once Sam was done he grabbed the gun from Spencer.

Spencer knelt down and made quick work of reopening the cut on his palm. He did not even feel the sting as he quickly began to draw the sigil. He was startled by a shotgun blast and looked up to see Sam trying to pry the ghost's hands from around Dean's neck.

Spencer redoubled his efforts only to hear a crash of furniture and look to see Dean land about 20 feet down the hall. Sam was the new threat and the doctor had pinned him to the wall.

All of a sudden the Doctor gave a howl of frustration and anger. Spencer looked up from the sigil to see the young woman, 'little grandma,' and the orderly pulling the Doctor off Sam and holding him still.

Sam was frantically trying to reload the last of the shells into his gun and keep his eye on the ghost. The 'little grandma' noticed Spencer staring at them, gave him a smile and a wink, and then disappeared. The other two ghosts who were holding the doctor seemed to disappear, a split second before Spencer slammed his bloody palm down on the sigil.

The bright flash of light was disorienting and Spencer felt himself being hauled back and realized it was Sam dragging him to safety.

The trapped ghost let out another bellow of rage and began attacking the barriers that now trapped him. He slammed himself against the barrier then flicker out only to appear at the other end of the cage to try it again, looking for any weakness.

* * *

Spencer and Sam both breathed deeply and watched to make sure the ghost didn't get out of his box.

"Let's hope that holds."

Spencer nodded his head in agreement with Sam and turned to check on the condition Dean was in.

"Dean, you okay?"

"…er..ie"

"What was that?"

"Pie."

"Pie?"

"You owe me beer and pie for this."

Sam just grinned as he helped Dean back to his feet.

"He's fine, if he's thinking about beer and pie."

But Spencer could see the relief in Sam's face was he gave Dean a once over looking for any injuries.

"Now what, ugly is trapped, but we're still stuck on the wrong side."

Spencer calculated that about 85% of the plan had actually worked. They trapped the ghost, no one was seriously injured but they were unable to get to the staircase to make their escape.

"Plan B?"

"Plan B," Dean agreed with a grunt.

Spencer had no idea what Plan B was, but if it was anything like Plan A he wasn't sure they would survive long enough for his mother to get her hands on them, to kill them herself from putting themselves in danger with 'bonehead' moves as George was fond of calling them.

Spencer went to readjust his strap on his bag when it suddenly became pitch black. The lights had gone off and the basement didn't seem to have any emergency backups.

Spencer made a mental note that if they survived he would put in a complaint with the Sanitarium board about their lack of proper lighting, the junk in their basement, and the mayhem causing ghosts they have seemed to have ignored.

"Yeah this keeps getting better and better."

Spencer couldn't blame Dean for his sarcasm in this case. It was beginning to seem that every time they thought they would get a break something seemed to decide to screw with them some more.

All three of the men dug out their cell phone and used the displays to provide a little light. When the phones lit up, _four_ faces were illuminated.

"Holy Shit!"

* * *

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 10

Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed.

The characters and worlds belong to the creators and owners. I am not making any money from this story.

Please read and review!

* * *

"Holy Shit!"

The face split into a wide grin and began to cackle at their reactions. All three men had jumped about a foot in the air and aimed their guns at it.

"What the HELL, you crazy old bag!"

'Grandma' didn't seem at all fazed to have guns pointed at her, she just continued to laugh.

They jumped again when a bellow came from the dark hall where the ghost of Doctor Golding was trapped.

It seemed to sober up 'Grandma' and she grabbed Dean and began dragging him down the hallway.

"Hey...what are you… let me go!"

"Come, come … way out...this way…"

Sam snickered as Dean tripped trying to keep up with the old ghost.

"Shaddup Sammy. Ouch… hey, not so rough… "

Neither Sam nor Spencer could hold back their chuckles as they moved to follow.

"Wait the files."

Spencer was the first to remember the important discovery they had made and moved back to the file room. Sam joined him in stuffing the Spencer's bag full of files they thought might hold the answers they need.

They went back into the hall and began following Dean's complaining about being man-handled and the light coming from his cell phone.

By the time they caught up with the pair, it was becoming increasingly apparent that the little ghost was leading them farther into the maze of hallways and it was very unlikely they would find their way out of the dark if she decided to abandon them.

"Do you even know where you're goin'?"

'Grandma' huffed at Dean's question but answered in her disjointed manner of speaking.

"Hidden passage… hidden door… hidden stairs… get idiots to door… make idiots safe."

Spencer didn't know whether to laugh or feel offended at being call an idiot by the ghost.

"Yeah, yeah got that from you draggin' me along," Dean grumbled back.

* * *

Spencer was so focused not tripping over the objects constantly in his path that he almost fell over a desk when a loud bang came from behind them.

All four stopped and turned to look, but they couldn't make anything out. The lights were still out and what little light their cell phones provided allowed them to avoid tripping but not much else. What they could hear though, was furniture banging into each other and being thrown out of the way of whatever was coming after them.

"Three guesses at whats comin' and the first two don't count."

"Hurry… hurry he's out… he's coming… must hurry now!"

'Grandma urged them to move faster down the hall and none of them protested. After a few more minutes of stumbling and tripping in the dark, constantly check over their shoulders, 'Grandma' finally stopped.

"Here… here… way out… way up… hurry now, hurry."

The door she had stopped them at was old, from what Spencer could make out, and he guessed it was probably part of the old foundation of the Sanitarium.

Sam and Dean began trying to pry the door open which was difficult because it had rusted closed.

Spencer was left to cover them with the last of the shotgun shells. With the limited light Spencer couldn't make out any target but when the ghost was close enough for an effective shot, he took aim from where the noise was coming from and fired.

The first sign that shooting, the already angry ghost didn't slow it down was the desk that was sent flying past Spencer's head. There was a screech of pain and Spencer turned in time to see 'Grandma's' face twist in agony and her flickering out.

Sam and Dean finally managed to get the door open enough to slip through and hauled Spencer through by his collar. He was just able to glimpse a hand making a grab for where he had been standing as Dean slammed the door shut.

There was a clang, clang on the door as the ghost took his anger of losing his prey yet again out on the door, and then there was silence.

* * *

All three men were grinning like loons when the single light bulb above them managed to flicker to life.

Spencer got his first good look at the door that had just saved them. It was completely rusted over.

"Iron, the whole thing is solid iron."

"Is the door being iron significant?"

"Solid iron can force a spirit to disperse or provide protection."

"Ah, so salt and iron will protect you and keep ghosts at bay."

"Score one for the Professor," Dean had finally interrupted Sam and Spencer, "Let's go, this place gives me the creeps."

"Here Spencer give me the files."

Spencer gladly handed over the heavy bag to Sam.

"When did you pick those up," Dean asked as he watched Sam adjust the strap on the bag.

"When you were being hauled down the hall by a ghost half your size."

Sam and Spencer shared a smirk at Dean grumbling.

"Crazy old bat… handsy… pushy…"

The three began to climb the steep, narrow stairs. There was little light and every once and a while a curse would be heard when one of them tripped.

They finally reached a narrow landing after a few minutes. The only problem was the door was rusted shut with no visible handle.

Dean tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it!"

"Here Spencer," Sam said as he handed the bag over and helped Dean try to break the rust ring on the door. The brothers gave the door a hard shove, and it gave a little. Spencer could see the light from the hallway.

Spencer put the bag down and maneuvered himself into position to help.

"On three… one, two, three."

All three threw their shoulders into the door and it finally gave under the strain. They landed in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Ow… Sammy, get off me."

At least that's what Spencer could make out from the muffled words. Spencer untangled himself and tried to reorient himself in the much brighter hallway. They were on the second floor in what looked like the administrative wing of the Sanitarium.

Spencer moved to help Dean to his feet as Sam grabbed the bag from the top of the stairs.

"Thanks, Professor."

* * *

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. You look like hell boys, where you been?"

All three stumbled in and collapsed on the nearest couch. Dean and Sam gave the highlights of the events in the basement, while Diana began checking for injuries while scolding them for their reckless behavior. She focused mostly on Dean as his neck was bruised from where Doctor Golding had pinned him to the wall.

"Don't think I didn't hear you Spencer Reid callin' that ghost to come after you. You and I are going to have a long talk about proper hunting techniques when this is all over with."

Spencer along with the Winchesters didn't even try to stop Diana's fussing. They felt a little guilty for not letting her know they were safe and it was nice to know someone cared if they were maimed in any way.

"I don't feel like spending the night in this nut house, lets get this sorted."

Diana moved to head slap Dean but then thought better of it. Dean ducked halfheartedly anyway and hauled the bag with the files to an open table.

"We found the files and grabbed anything that looked interesting."

He dumped about 50 files on the table. George rolled over and began organizing the files by year.

"We'll see what we can come up with… you boys need to get us some supplies."

Dean groaned and moved to pull Sam off the couch.

"What do we need?"

"Everything… we have a few shells left but not enough to keep anything a bay for long. We need something stronger than just salt shells to stop that bastard. He must be powerful cuz regular shells don't seem to faze him much."

"Yeah we found that out the hard way. We got some iron-salt rounds in the trunk."

Spencer was trying to figure out when he started to think of salt shotgun shells as normal as he followed the Winchesters out the door.

"Where are we supposed to get these supplies?"

Dean dug out something from his pocket and jingled a set of keys in front of Spencer's face.

"We got it in the Impala. We thought this would be a simple salt and burn, didn't think we were goin' to need bigger hardware.

They reached the check point that guarded the front door. Spencer was going to ask how they were going to get past the security gate when Dean pulled a badge out of nowhere.

"Where?"

"Nurse Sarah was so kind to volunteer it and slipped me her number too," Dean answered with a wink.

Spencer highly doubted Nurse Sarah even knew she had volunteered her security badge but let it go. The gate opened with a swipe of the badge and Dean went to open the front door but almost ran right into it instead. The door had opened a few inches but someone had chained the doors together on the outside preventing them from opening any farther.

"Sonofabitch. Seriously… are you freakn' kidding me."

"Dean."

"What?"

"Look," Sam pointed to a small window about 8 feet off the ground. It was meant to bring light in but looked like it could be opened up enough to fit someone through. Dean and Sam turned from the window, to each other, to both staring at Spencer.

Spencer got a sinking feeling in him stomach, the window was not very big and he was the smallest of the three men.

Spencer once again cursed his slight stature as Dean and Sam hoisted him up to the window. It would be a tight fit but if he could fit his shoulders through then he could make it.

"Come on, Professor, up you go."

Spencer sighed and unlocked the window.

"Professor."

Spencer looked down at Dean to see the car keys being handed to him.

"Don't lose 'em, don't scratch my baby, and there are bolt cutters in the trunk."

Spencer managed to shove the keys into his pocket without losing his balance. All of a sudden he was boasted higher, and he gave a yelp in alarm. He managed to grab the window ledge and stuck his head through. All of a sudden he felt himself shoved through the window, and he landed in a bush on his back.

"You okay there Professor?"

Spencer got the distinct impression that the brothers had enjoyed shoving him through the small opening.

"I'm good," Spencer answered back as he climbed out of the bush and began making his way to the black impala.

* * *

As Spencer got the truck open he was confronted with what was probably every hunters' wet dream and every law enforcement officers' worst nightmare. He began packing a duffel with the supplies they needed as he scanned the inside of the truck of the famous Winchester Impala.

Spencer had only read about the Winchesters' famous weapons stash in the FBI files. But looking at it now, knowing everything that went bump in the night was real; both frightened him and enthralled his curiosity. There were all types of guns, knives, and other weapons, along with salt canisters, shovels, rosaries, and other religious symbols. It was frightening that the Winchesters carried all this firepower, but Spencer was also thankful that they knew how to deal with the monsters. He made a mental note to ask what you needed a wooden stake for when he had more time.

Spencer's musing were interrupted by a shotgun blast from inside the Sanitarium. The front doors were pushed open and Dean yelled for Spencer.

Spencer grabbed the duffel and the bolt cutters and ran back to the doors. He cut off the chain and opened to doors ready to fire.

What he found made his heart stop.

Dean was slumped next to the wall with blood running down his face and Sam was nowhere to be found. But what he did see was a trail of smeared blood leading down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

Please Review!


	12. Mischief

Hello everyone, I am sorry that this isn't a chapter but hopefully it will hold you over until after next week. Life is a little crazy right now and I really haven't had much time to write.

This is the story behind the scene between Dean and Diana at the beginning of chapter 3.

As always the characters and worlds belong to their creators and owners.

Please read and review.

* * *

Things were quiet, far too quiet for Diana Reid when three little boys were under her care, especially when two of those boys were Winchesters. The sound of the ticking kitchen clock was putting her on edge, something was brewing and with three little resourceful imps anything is possible.

She knew Sam and Spencer were napping so that let the mystery of what mischief Dean had managed to find or create.

She checked on the two younger ones, safe and sound and asleep. Spencer in his bed and Sam in sleeping bag on the floor. Books were scattered around them, it seems that they had managed to avoid nap time by reading, not that Diana minded. Books were wonderful things, feeding young minds and active imaginations.

Spencer had one of her academic books next to his head, how he managed to haul the thing out of her bag she will never know, it probably weighed more than he did. Sam on the other hand was using his slightly smaller book as a pillow. Diana laughed quietly to herself and gently removed it and covered both boys with their blankets.

Her two little scholars, they had bright futures ahead of them. The stars were the limit; she just hoped she could keep the darkness and evil away from them long enough for them to enjoy their childhoods. The world and its darkness would reach them soon enough, but in these walls she just wanted to protect them.

Now she just had to find her other brilliant charge. Diana had noticed that Dean didn't like to learn by reading but by doing, so when she watched the young Winchesters she would always have a project or experiment ready for Dean. Only trouble was Dean was now old enough to come up with his own experiments and they usually involved mayhem, an explosion, and a headache for her.

She loved the boy dearly but she needed to find something to channel all his energy and brilliance into a more healthy and constructive outlet.

"Now if I were plotting mischief where would I be?"

Diana checked every room in the house and no sign of Dean. She checked outside but both the front and backyards were empty. She was reluctant to leave the house to check the detached garage, with the younger ones asleep.

"Dean? Dean are you out here," Diana called out the back door. She didn't hear a verbal response but she did hear some movement in the garage.

"Dean?"

"Yah, Ms. D, I'm here, you need somethin'?"

"No just checking on you, what would you like for a snack when Sammy and Spencer wake up?"

"Um… whatever you want… I'm not really hungry."

Dean not wanting food, now Diana knew something was definitely up. Dean only turned down food when he wasn't feeling well or when he was using his brilliant mind for mischief.

"Dean, you alright out there?"

"I'm good … just let me know when it's time for a snack."

Diana decided to let him be for the time being, most of his plans weren't dangerous and he knew the consequences of setting the garage on fire again. She didn't want to curb his curious mind too much, but she needed to find something constructive for him to do. Maybe she could have him help her change the oil in the car once the younger boys were up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Diana heard Spencer's door open and a sleepy looking Sammy stumbled towards her. She had to laugh even in a dead sleep the smell of food or more specifically sweets always seemed to wake a Winchester. Diana figured Spencer wouldn't be far behind as Sammy wasn't really that quiet when he got up.

Diana finished putting the cookies on three plates and setting them on the table next to the glass of milk she had poured earlier.

"Sammy, honey, can you yell to Dean and tell him it's time to come to the table."

Sammy nodded and made his way to the back door and yelled towards the garage. It always amazed Diana when either brother seemed to just know where the other one was.

Sammy and Spencer were finishing up their snack when Dean finally came barreling into the kitchen covered in dirt and grease.

"There you are, I almost gave them your cookies, you were taking so long. What are you doing out there that you are covered in dirt?"

Dean just shrugged his shoulders and stuffed two cookies into his mouth, grabbing the third he ran back toward the garage.

Diana sighed and tried to remember if she had replaced the fire extinguishers from the last time she had had to put out one of Dean's plans.

"Okay boys, we need to find out what Dean's master plan for evil is."

As she finished cleaning up the kitchen, she heard a yelp and swearing coming from the garage.

"Dean Winchester I don't know where you learned that language from but I better not hear those words coming out of your mouth again or I will wash your mouth out."

Okay, so it was a little bit of a lie, Diana knew exactly where Dean had learned his ever expanding vocabulary of swear words and insults. His father and Bobby Singer were some of the best hunters in the business, but sometimes Diana questioned the sanity involved in letting them raise two impressionable boys.

Lord, help the world when the Winchesters grew up. Their personalities were already shining through and Diana was looking forward to when Dean and Sammy gave their old man and Bobby Singer a run for their money.

Diana could already see that Dean was the protector and Sammy would be the academic one. Both brothers were brilliant and would be dangerous in their own right but together they would be a great team. Diana just hoped they lived long enough to have a life outside hunting monsters. She knew that the boys would become hunters, it was in their blood on their mama's side and the way, in which their daddy was raising them, it was the only outcome. Diana just hoped she could let them be kids when they were with her and let them be innocent or as innocent as you could be when your mother was killed by a demon and your father leaves for days at a time to hunt monsters.

"Come on boys lets go see what Dean's up to this time."

Spencer and Sam lead the way but stopped at the entrance to the garage, smart move, caution was the best thing now, you never knew what Dean was cooking up and after Sam had his eyebrows singed off both the younger boys had a healthy respect for Dean when he was up to something.

"Dean? Everything alright in there?"

Diana didn't get a response back, so she moved in front of the smaller boys and cautiously step inside the door.

"Dean?"

BOOM!

Diana grabbed the two younger boys and covered them. Once they were safe she ran through the smoke filled garage to find Dean lying on the floor.

"Dean?!"

Dean sat up slowly with a grin on his face and blood running down his face from a cut on his head.

"It works!"

Diana had to hold Dean down by his shoulders when he went to get up to check on his experiment. She was still too shocked and worried about the blood and burns on his hands to scold him yet. She used a spare, somewhat clean rag to stop the bleeding. Dean seemed unconcerned as he was talking a mile a minute about what he had been trying to do.

All Diana caught at the near light speed explanations was "salt… bomb… wasn't supposed to be that big…"

Diana was so focused on making sure Dean was alright that she lost track of the younger boys. The shock of cold foam hitting her back was enough to bring her out of her worried state. She registered the sounds of fire extinguishers being used and the fact that she and Dean were being covered head to toe in foam.

"Fire! Fire!"

The extinguishers finally ran out with both Diana and Dean looking like snowmen.

"Dude what the hell…er I mean what the heck Sammy, Spence!"

Dean corrected his language at the glare Diana sent through the foam. Sammy and Spencer looked particularly pleased with themselves at following Diana's rule about when there was an explosion or fire.

Diana wiped the foam off her face and sighed. And here she thought it would be a peaceful afternoon, and she would get away with not having to patch any of the boys up after their games.

"Alright you three to the house with you, Sammy and Spencer can you get me the first aid kit and some towels. "

The two younger ones scampered off to get the requested items, as Diana led Dean over to the outside hose.

"Alright Dean, I am not letting you into the house until that foam is gone."

Dean obediently took off his shirt and jeans leaving him in a pair of swim trunks, why he had them on under his clothes Diana was too tired to ask. She began hosing him off gently, trying to avoid the wounds as they would need to be cleaned later.

She was trying to figure out how to get some new clothes for both of them without leaving a trail of foam in the house when she heard two shrieks of joy and two blurs coming racing towards her. Dean had managed to get a hold of the hose and was now spraying Sammy and Spencer.

She managed to save the towels and first aid kit before they became wet. She quickly towel off her legs and feet wrapped herself in a towel and went inside. She quickly changed her clothes and gathered up new clothes for the three imps.

When she got back outside, Dean was still chasing the younger boys around the yard, but she noticed he never outran them or really tried to catch them. So like Dean, always willing to keep the younger ones occupied and happy while she need to do something or when she had one of her episodes. The episodes weren't frequent but she was glad Dean would entertain the boys while she got herself back together.

"Alright you wet imps, time to come dry off. Dean we need to take care of your hands and the cut."

All three boys came over to her and claimed a towel. After getting the younger ones into dry clothes she grabbed the first aid kit and turned to Dean, who was doing his best to try and sneak into the house.

"Oh no you don't young man, you blow up my garage and yourself, there is no way you are getting out of this."

Dean reluctantly made his way back over to her, grumbling under his breath. Diana had him sit on the picnic table and she gave his wounds a better look. His hands weren't too bad, just needed some burn ointment and a few bandages to keep them clean, but the cut on his head was still bleeding a bit.

"Well your hands will be easy, just some ointment and bandages, but the cut on your head has me worried."

Dean pulled a face. Diana had to choke back a laugh; he never did like her worrying about him or hovering. Well he would just have to deal with it.

"Spencer could you hand me the burn ointment and Sammy could to get the roll of bandages out."

Each boy fulfilled his task; Diana always had the boys help when one of them was hurt. First aid was important to know and Diana wanted to start them early in their knowledge.

Once Dean's hands were taken care of she moved to clean the cut, Dean tried to wiggle out of the way, so Diana had Spencer and Sammy sit on either side of him so he couldn't move without bumping one of the off the table. Dean sulked the entire time, but Diana knew he really liked it when the little boys tried to help him.

"There all done. Do you have a headache, ringing ears or doubled vision, are you going to throw up?"

"No, no, no. Do you want me to?"

So no concussion then, which was a relief, Diana would watch Dean just to make sure, but it seemed like Dean had escaped the failed experiment with no major injury.

Diana didn't even want to face the disaster that had become her garage, so she decided that it was time to start getting dinner ready. She finished cleaning up the first aid kit and towels when a loud shriek and laughter made her look up. Dean was chasing Sammy and Spencer around the yard like a mummy and the younger boys were laughing and yelling "mummy, Dean's been turned into a mummy."

Diana just shook her head, oh to be that young and full of energy again. She took the towels and first aid kit inside and began dinner, she didn't have to worry about the boys, they would keep themselves occupied for hours.

* * *

After dinner which included the entire explanation of what Dean had been trying to do, Diana got the boys cleaned up and tucked into bed, much to Dean's mortification. Diana knew that Dean would grumble and argue but he appreciated being treated like the kid he was, not having to worry about taking care of Sam or when and in what condition his father would show up in.

"Night boys."

"Night Mom."

"Night Ms. D."

She went to check on them about fifteen minutes later and found them fast asleep, it seems all that running around was good for something, and she would have some peace and quiet this evening.

That would give her time to figure out what to tell John Winchester when he came to pick up the boys. Diana knew he loved the boys and was fiercely protective of them, even though his was always a little gruff with them. With any luck he would be gone for a few days yet and maybe Dean would be mostly healed.

Diana finished locking up the house and then remembered that the garage was still open. She slipped on a pair of shoes and made her way to the garage. She took one look at the work bench that Dean' had been using and just shook her head.

"Lord helps us all, Dean, when you realize your brilliance and being using it for more than just mischief."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please Review!


	13. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I have survived my finals, but still have one more class, oh boy lets hope I can live without sleep for the next two weeks.

I am happy to say the chapter is done and I think it is one of my favorities, please be warned that we learn some of the ghosts back stories and they are kind of dark.

Thank you to everyone who has read and stuck by the story... I need some encouragement sometimes to get the chapter finished.

As always the characters and worlds, belong to the creators and owners. Please read and review.

* * *

The moan from the floor brought Spencer out of his near heart failure, and he sprang into action, while he couldn't help one brother the other need his assistance. He ignored his horror at the trail of blood, the pattern too familiar; it indicated that something or in this case someone was dragged away.

Spencer's body went through the motions of checking Dean and his head wound. His mind raced trying to find any clue to what may have happened and where Sam might have been taken.

"…ammy," Dean sluggishly spoke as he came to.

"Stay still for a minute, I have to see if you have a concussion."

"mfine.. where's Sammy?"

"Dean you have to hold still, I don't know where Sam is but I need to get you help before we can look for him."

"I'm not leaving without Sammy, help me up."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't care."

Spencer sighed and let Dean use him as a climbing pole.

"You okay there Dean?"

Dean had managed to stand up right with the help of the wall but in the process lost all the color in his face.

"Yeah, I got it."

Dean managed two steps before Spencer had to catch him as he almost did face plant on the floor.

"mfine..."

"Yeah, you're fine," Spencer replied sarcastically, "Let's get you back to the Rec room and have that gash looked at."

* * *

"Dean?! Spencer?! What the hell happened?"

Diana rushed forward to help Spencer drag Dean into the room and onto a couch. Spencer gave a sigh of relief when Dean's weight left his shoulders. He made a mental note to get Morgan to help him with his strength and endurance, because if all hunts ended with him dragging a dead weight and all the weapons around, he would never survive.

"Dean, my friend, you need to lay off the beer and pie."

Dean just grunted in answer as Diana once again subjected him to an exam and her worrying.

"Dean what have you done to yourself this time, and where in the hell is Sammy?"

"Didn't do it, big ugly motherfuc..."

"Dean!"

Dean grumbled in response to Diana reprimand, "Freakn' Doc Golding and his creepy minion from hell jumped us, tossed me like a rag doll, not sure what happened after that or where Sammy is. Someone won't let me go find him cuz of this little bump."

"Dean, Spencer was just doing what he thought best and that little bump is about two inch long gash and its pretty deep, you'll need stitches to close it."

With that Diana signaled over one of the nurses, who had rushed to get a first aid kit, so Dean's wound could be tended to. With that done, she grabbed Spencer by the arm and dragged him over to where George and the files sat open.

"Spencer what the hell happened, this was supposed to be a simple supply run, how did you get separated?"

"The front door was chained shut, so Sam and Dean shoved me through a window to get the bolt cutters. I was distracted by the arsenal in the trunk and then heard yelling. Once I got the doors open I found Dean on the ground and a blood trail leading down the hall, looked like Sam was dragged away."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say to his mother as the blood drained from her face and she began to panic.

"So Dean's injured, Sammy's missing and injured, and you've never actually been on a hunt like this before. This day just keeps getting better and better."

Spencer didn't know what to do to calm his mother, it seemed like anything he could think to say would only cause her to panic and worry more.

"Calm down there girlie, take a deep breath … Spencer sit your ma down before she passes out."

Spencer was never so grateful for George's calm, cool, and collected attitude during a crisis.

"Diana you listen to me, those boys have been through worst, hell, they were raised by John Winchester now weren't they. Dean will be fine, it's just a bump on the head… bleeds like a son of a bitch but not life threatin', Sam has been hunting his entire life and he will be fine, he'll probably kill that bastard before we can even save him. As for Spencer, he's with the freakn' FBI, has the fancy training and everything, he will be fine with anything the old ugly bastard can throw at us. Now breathe before you hyperventilate, you're no good to us unconscious, who's gonna stop Dean from doing something stupid and getting himself killed."

George seemed to get through to Diana and she took a deep breath and began to calm down.

"There you go… Comere kid, let's have a look see at those supplies you rustled up and let your ma get her head back on straight."

Spencer made sure his mother taking deep breathes, and then hauled the large duffel he had hurriedly stuffed with anything he could lay his hands on, over to the table. George opened it and began to examine the contents.

"Yes that will work… no… no… where in the hell did those two idjits get…never mind don't want to know… no…maybe if we… no… yes…. yes… not a bad haul kid for thinking on your feet."

Spencer took the compliment for what it was, 'not bad for your first time but next time, know what you need to get because it's a matter of life and death.'

"Sam said salt and iron would hold ghosts at bay."

"Most of the time he's right, some of them are right smart bastards, like our doctor friend and figure a way around it, but yeah standard iron and salt will keep a ghost from ripping your heart out or your face off. Word of warning kid always be prepared… salt, iron, holy water, matches , and a Latin exorcism … you can beat most monsters with those simple things…. Saved my bacon more than once."

George continued to mutter to himself as he organized their supplies and began reloading the shotguns with the shells packed with iron and salt.

* * *

Spencer began to look through the files that were open on the table, trying to see if he could find anything useful.

"Found two of them ghosts were patients of Dr. Golding's. The younger one is Grace Hope Johnson and the creepy little grandma is Rebecca Abrams."

George left it at that and let Spencer read the files at what he called 'warp speed.'

Grace Hope Johnson was born in 1944 and after the death of her parents and twin brothers in a car accident she was admitted for depression with suicidal tendencies in 1963. Her records were the standard file Spencer expected to see, it had her personal and patient history including her treatments. But what stuck Spencer as odd was twice a week until her death in 1965, which was explained as an accidental drowning, Grace had had therapy sessions with Doctor Golding that there weren't recorded in detail only a single note on the same day, always Tuesdays and Thursdays, 'patient undergoing specialized therapy.'

Spencer moved on to Rebecca Abrams' patient file and it was just as meticulously kept. Rebecca Abrams was born in France in 1913 and immigrated following the marriage to her husband in 1946. She was diagnosed with 'Shell Shock' or as Spencer knew it today as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, attributed to the events in France during World War II. All indications pointed to the death of her husband and her son, due to a fire, had pushed her into a catatonic and depressive state. She was institutionalized in 1966 and her death was ruled as heart failure, with unexplained bruising, in 1971. Spencer had a suspicion of what the true cause of death was and all the proof he needed was the twice a week note in her treatment and therapy records of 'the patient undergoing specialized therapy.'

If that didn't make Spencer's skin crawl with unease, then the fact that Doctor Golding had signed both of the records gave him a sinking feeling that he had just discovered Bennington Sanitarium's dirty little secret. It seemed Doctor Golding and his staff had been conducting experiments on the patients and the Board had covered it up by ruling the deaths as accidents or by natural causes.

Spencer quickly looked over the rest of the files, out of about fifty files that they had brought up from the basement file room; twenty of them had evidence of Golding's experimental therapy sessions. And out of those twenty, thirteen of them had deaths by accidents or natural causes. The few remaining patients were transferred by their relatives presumably after they found out what was happening.

"I know that look kid, what did you and your super brain figure out?"

"The files are like you would expect them to be list of patient history, diagnosis, treatments, but what is interesting is these twenty patients," Spencer indicated to the pile he had separated, "had therapy twice a week conducted by Doctor Golding himself. If you take the evidence in the files and the mysterious deaths and accidents, you can conclude that Golding was doing illegal research experiments and his staff and the Sanitarium board covered it up."

George and Diana absorbed what Spencer had explained and then blinked at the same time; it would have been quite creepy if Spencer wasn't so excited at connecting the facts together.

"Well, no one would believe a crazy person if they reported it, it's like the doctors had their own private Petri-dish experiment with. No wonder the ghosts are so pissed off. Wonder why there aren't more of those poor bastards around?"

George seemed to voice Sam's earlier statement that the ghosts were former patients who were holding a grudge.

"So we know the ghosts are pissed off at being used as guinea pigs, how does that help us?"

"Most of the serial offenders who like to torture and experiment find a secluded area where they can control everything about the environment and their subject. Usually, it's a secure room or building.

"Seen this a lot have you kid?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, but without the ghosts, first time for ghosts."

"Hate to break it to yah kid but probably not, you'd be surprised how many time possession ghost, demon, or otherwise is to blame for some of the worst crimes. Don't get me wrong humans can be just a screwed up and twisted but I am sure with your eyes opened to this new underbelly of the world, you could come up with some of your cases that might fit this kind of thing."

Spencer really didn't want to think about that too much, that he and his highly qualified team had been hunting something deadly and way out of their league. George seemed to sense he had hit a nerve and decided to stop Spencer's brain from trying to reanalyze every case he had ever worked on.

"But you make sense kid, experiments, torture, and killing are a messy and loud business, you would need somewhere away from prying eyes and ears.

Spencer was pretty sure George was speaking from experience buy he really didn't think he wanted to know more about the truth behind George's stories.

"Spencer did you see anything like that when you were down in the basement?"

Diana had been listening to the discussion and decided to throw her two cents in.

Spencer was glad to see his mom had calmed down and answered her, "No, but the lights went out and it's like a maze down there, a lot of the old foundation and rooms were left intact. It's possible that there's a secret room or rooms that Sam and Doctor Cashe were taken to."

"It might also be where the ghosts are tied to. If they died there or something of theirs is stored there it might be why they haven't moved on."

George nodded in agreement with Diana's theory of why the ghosts didn't cross over when they had burned the painting; he then asked the question that was on all three of their minds.

"Question now is how and where do we find it?"

"We need the old and new blueprints, so we can compare them and see if there are any gaps. If I was the Board and I didn't want my dirty little secret getting out I would make sure that the rooms were erased and no one could find them."

Diana and George nodded in agreement with Spencer's statement. All three looked to the laptop that Sam had left on the floor near the door.

Diana and George looked from the laptop, to each other, to Spencer. Spencer got a sense of déjà vu.

"Don't look at me, our computer tech says I couldn't log in to the FBI server if she didn't simplify it for me."

"Well, we need those blue prints and I don't want to wake Dean before we have any good news about Sammy. Spencer can you call your computer tech and see if she can get them for us?"

Spencer nodded and had just been about to suggest the same thing himself. He reached into his pocket for his phone, but came up empty handed. He searched each of his pockets twice and then dumped the weapons duffel out, much to the protest of George.

"What the hell kid, you lose somethin'?"

"My phone, it's not in my pocket, I had it when we went to get supplies, it must have fallen out when I landed in the bush."

"So, what's the problem use a different one."

Spencer knew Garcia's number by heart that wasn't the problem; the problem was if they needed Garcia to guide them, he would need a mobile phone, meaning a cell phone. That meant using the only cell phone in the room and that belonged to Dean Winchester.

Spencer didn't know how he was going explain, why he was using a fugitive's cell phone to call the FBI, he just hoped Garcia wouldn't freak out and call the team.

Diana had decided that Spencer wasn't moving fast enough for her liking, so she had dug Dean's phone out of his pocket and handed it to Spencer.

"Here Spencer, the faster you call her, the sooner we find Sammy, and end this."

Spencer reluctantly took the phone and dialed the number; taking a deep breath he put the phone to his ear. After two rings she picked up, but didn't answer with her usual charming wit.

"Garcia, hi… um it's Spencer… I….ah… kind of lost my phone. I need your help with something."

At first Spencer thought she had hung up on him but to his relief and dismay she hadn't.

"Reid, why are you calling me from a number that is registered to an FBI wanted fugitive by the name of Dean Winchester?"

* * *

Thanks for reading... please review.


	14. I'm waiting

"Spencer, I waiting… why is Dean Winchester's phone calling me at the FBI?"

* * *

To all my readers... SORRY... the update is coming but not until Sunday. Between work and my class I haven't had much time to write... and I have an 8 page paper due on Friday.

Thanks for sticking with me. See you Sunday.

Keva08


	15. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! It's Sunday and here is the next chapter as promised. I am hoping to continue to update once a week but my summer is going to be crazy busy, so please don't hold me to any set schedule.

Thanks to everyone who has favorited, alerted, and read. It means a lot that people are excited to see what will happen next.

As always the characters and worlds belong to their owners and creators. Please Read and Review.

* * *

"Reid? Are you there? I want an explanation as to why you are calling from flagged number connected to a FBI wanted fugitive?"

Spencer didn't know how to explain without having Garcia freak out and call the team and the local cops.

"Garcia, I am fine. I haven't been kidnapped or being held hostage. I just lost my phone and this one was the only cell available."

"The only one available? Spencer you have to be in some kind of trouble if the only one available is Dean Winchester's cell. This is ridicules I am calling the boss man and the team."

"Garcia, don't bother any of them there is nothing they can do. If you get the information I need I may have this whole mess resolved before they even make it back to the office. Speaking of the office, not that I'm not happy you're still there but why are you? It's gotta be almost 8 pm out east."

"Well Spencer had I been able to reach you with the dirt I dug up, I would have been out with JJ and Emily."

Spencer winced, he had forgotten that it was the girl's night to go out and do whatever women do when they get together. He would owe Garcia big time, she had been talking about their plans for the past two weeks.

"Sorry Garcia, I forgot that was tonight. I really did lose my phone, it fell into a bush."

"A bush? Spencer what were you doing in or near a bush, I thought you were visiting your mom."

"I am visiting my mom. The bush was an accident; we couldn't get the door open so I had to go through a window."

"Spencer, I don't think I want to know. This whole thing is freaking me out between Dean Winchester being within spitting distance of you and the mysterious and weird accidents and disappearance I found linked to the Sanitarium, I will be happy when you tell me this is all over and you are coming home."

"I am fine Garcia, nothing to worry about. And the whole Winchester thing, don't worry Dean's just helping me out."

George, who had been listening to the one sided conversation, snorted and Spencer just shrugged, a little lie, Garcia didn't need to know that Spencer was helping the Winchesters hunt down a psychopathic ghost who was terrorizing the patients and staff.

"Spencer, why would you need help from Dean Winchester when you are just visiting your mom and doing some research for the staff?"

Spencer winced again; never underestimate Garcia's knowledge and memory, especially when she thinks something weird and fishy is going on.

" …and another thing Spencer, do you know how much trouble I'll be in if I don't report that you're calling with Dean Winchester's phone or that I know where he is. Not to mention how much trouble you'll be in if you don't take him into custody, when your little research project is over."

* * *

Spencer looked over at said fugitive; Dean was still resting on the couch, speaking softly with Spencer's mother.

At some point during this entire crazy day Spencer came to see who the real Winchester's were. They were two brothers who are part of a small group of people who truly see the horrors and evil in the world and decide to do something about it. They choose to fight back against the darkness and monsters, saving those they can and hiding the evidence of the aftermath. They did not do it for reward but to protect the innocence of the average person going about their day completely ignorant of everything but their own little worlds. These men risk themselves, their family, life and limb for complete strangers and ask nothing in return.

Now they were being hunted for doing the very same thing Spencer and his team did everyday- hunting down monsters and saving people. Spencer had no doubt that the Winchesters were just as dangerous if not more so than the reports and files stated and that they were guilty of some of the crimes on their ever expanding list. But after everything Spencer had seen with his own eyes and the fact that his mother knew them and their life style, Spencer found himself grateful for their sacrifices to hold the dark at bay and not really caring if he got in trouble for covering for them.

* * *

"Spencer, are you still there?"

"Yes Garcia, I am still here. Look Garcia, I will take full responsibility for anything and everything, but I really need your help. One of the doctors and Dean's brother Sam have gone missing, they were taken and we need to find them."

There was silence on the other end line.

"Garcia?"

"Alright Boy Wonder, I won't do report anything on my end. And anything to stick it to the pompous jackass Henriksen. What do you guys need?"

Spencer's face split into a grin, there was nothing that could stop them from finding the ghost and his hostages with Garcia and her snooping skills helping them. She was like a dog with a bone or maybe more appropriately a woman on a mission to get her family back safe.

Spencer's grin wasn't just because Garcia had agreed to help but the fact that that they were helping the Winchesters, knowing that Henrikson would likely have a fit if he ever found out. Not that he would, Spencer trusted Garcia to cover her tracks and erase anything incriminating.

Garcia had had only one run in with Henriksen when she had requested more files on the Winchesters for the team. To say the encounter was a memorable one was an understatement. Henrikson had gotten her request and had stormed into the BAU office, and had confronted their boss, Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner, about the incompetency of his team, especially his computer tech.

The entire team had been present and Hotch had tried to calm the pissed off Agent down but to no avail. After five minutes of Henriksen's ranting, the entire team had had enough of the self-righteous bastard; even their Section Chief Erin Strauss had come to see what the commotion was.

When Henderson accused Garcia of corrupting the files he had been forced to send to the BAU, the whole time watched as Garcia became very still and quiet, the sure signs that she was about to attack. Both Hotch and Strauss had seen what was going to happen and tried to intervene but were too slow to stop the confrontation.

Garcia had calmly walked up to Henrikson, and had told him that the files had been sent to her that way and that maybe he should look at his own department for the problem and then he might actually be able catch the Winchesters. Spencer remembered Garcia's words exactly "..being two steps behind two men of which one had only gotten his GED and the other had dropped out of college. They could be parked outside this building and you won't know it. Your team and so called computer tech couldn't find your way out a wet paper bag, let alone catch two would be serial killers even if they walked up to you already in handcuffs."

The entire bull pen was dead silent after her calm and level headed rant. The BAU team, including Hotch, had fought to keep smirks off their faces. Strauss even had supported Garcia by ignoring Henriksen's demands to have Garcia fired and dragging him out of the bullpen claiming he was preventing the BAU from doing their jobs and he should return to his team if he wanted to waste some ones time. Garcia had given the team an innocent smile and returned to her lair, humming a happy tune along the way.

* * *

"Garcia we are supposed to be on the same side as Henriksen," Spencer was interrupted by snorts from both Garcia and George at his comment, "Just make sure he doesn't find out we are helping his 'mass murdering psychopathic killers.'"

Garcia let out a small giggle at Spencer's bad imitation of Henriksen ranting.

"Got us covered from top to bottom, what do you need to find the missing Winchester?"

"Well we think Golding has taken them to his old treatment room."

Spencer didn't realize his mistake until it was too late.

"Spencer, what do you mean Golding took them, as in Doctor Golding who died a mysterious in 1979. How is it even possible?"

Spencer must have had a panicked look on his face as he looked to George for how to answer. George must have caught Spencer's blunder and just shrugged as if to say, 'it's your call kid… tell her about the ghosts or lie your way out.'

Well Spencer was never good at lying and Garcia always seemed to see through it, so he decided to go for the truth and hope Garcia didn't hang up on him and the Sanitarium for a psych evaluation.

Spencer took a deep breath and asked, "Garcia, what do you know about ghosts?"

* * *

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 13

Hello everyone. I'm back. I am so sorry for the long wait but my muse for this story decided to take a vacation.

Thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted, it helped to motivate me to get this chapter written.

Please read and review!

* * *

"Ghosts? Like in Casper the friendly ghost? Seriously Spencer are you sure that the doctors don't slip meds into the food? Ghosts are not real and you with your logical brain and genius know that. "

Spencer winced at Garcia's comment; of course she wouldn't believe him and think he was high on something, his whole career he had worked to disprove what people considered miracles and supernatural occurrences by using science and psychology.

"Garcia, I am serious what do you know about ghosts and how to hunt them?"

"Now your hunting ghosts, Spencer we need to have a serious conversation about proper behavior in a Sanitarium and how not to draw attention to yourself by saying your hunting something that isn't real."

Spencer was trying to think of a way to convince the skeptical computer genius, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Spencer, why don't you put Garcia on speaker and we can help explain the situation."

Spencer hadn't realized that his conversation had drawn the attention of his mother and Dean. But he was grateful for the help because he honestly didn't know how to explain to Garcia that he needed her help to stop a psychotic doctor who was taking people to experiment on but had died nearly three decades ago.

Spencer switched the call to speaker phone and placed the phone in the middle of the table. It seemed to give his mother permission to take over the explanation.

"Penelope Garcia, when has my son ever lied to you?"

"Um…Never, that I can recall. Hello, Mrs. Reid."

"Hello Garcia, now this may sound crazy but ghosts are real and we desperately need your help to stop one from kidnapping and killing people."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"How bout this, use your wizard machines and look up: Harold G. Smith, Topeka, Kansas 2001, Cheryl Cummings, Milwaukee, Wisconsin 1999, and Steven Shoemaker, Toledo, Ohio 2005.'

"Spencer is that who I think it is?"

Spencer rolled his eyes at Dean's smug grin.

"So pretty lady you've heard of me?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Dean Winchester. And yes I've heard of you, between working with the BAU and Henrickson's harassing accusations, I know quite a lot about you."

"You know that prick Henrickson? Well, now I feel sorry for you and Spencer that you work for the same agency, who thought it was a good idea to employ that conceited bastard?"

Spencer was amazed Dean seemed to know exactly what to say to get on Garcia's good side.

"So have you found anything on those names yet, there Pretty Lady?"

Spencer rolled his eyes at Dean's new nick name for Garcia, but it seemed to do the trick and Garcia was under the Winchester charm. Spencer couldn't believe Dean had actually managed to charm Garcia so quickly and over the phone, he just shook his head and listened to what Garcia had found.

"Okay, a quick search brings up the standard stuff credit card statement, identification, home and work addresses, medical history, and any and all police reports."

"Wow that's a lot of information for a few key strokes, Garcia you maybe my new best friend."

"Oh honey you should see me with a challenge."

Spencer thought he was going to gag, he couldn't believe what he was witnessing Dean was flirting with Garcia and she seemed to be responding back. Diana seemed to have enough of Dean's charms and smacked him over the back of the head.

"Can we stay on topic please?"

Spencer suppressed a smirk as Dean rubbed the back of his head and grumbled…"head injury… hitting… crazy…"

"Right sorry, let's see…. Harold G Smith: born 1951, died 1995 apparent natural causes. What doesn't make sense is there are police reports every year from 1996 to 2001 stating that Smith was seen sitting at his desk. Really freaked people out if the turnover rate at the company is any indication."

"Yeah, poor bastard didn't know when to quit and his business partner and wife decided they wanted his life insurance. Easy salt and burn, not much of a challenge. Who have you got next?"

"Cheryl Cummings: born 1976, still living, divorced with 2 kids. There doesn't seem to be anything weird about her."

"Yeah not so much her but the house she lived in. Check the police reports and land deeds."

"Police reports well she doesn't have any convictions but there are a number of complaints filed by her: according to the reports there was a man who would show up outside and inside the house but vanish before police could get there and Cheryl also complained about noises and objects moving in the house."

"Yeah, nice lady, cute kids, bad luck with getting a serial killer's house cheap. Look up the name Bobby Demler."

"Bobby Demler, okay got him, lived in the house his entire life, ran a junk yard on the adjacent property, died in 1995. What's he got to do with anything?"

Spencer was trying to figure out the connection because he had never heard of a case involving Demler or a serial killer in Milwaukee in the 1990s.

"Yeah you probably won't see the connection, check missing persons records from the 1880s and early 1990s around the area."

"There are a lot of missing persons but… oh wow there seems to be a pattern after March 1987, every six months someone would go missing from a gas station all within a 30 miles radius of the house."

"Yeah crazy bastard would kidnap someone then torture them and finally bury them in his back yard. Had a pretty extensive garden, took a while before we found his crazy mother."

"Dean, are you saying that Demler started killing people after his mother died in 1987 and then came back after he died to haunt his house?"

"Yeah thought it was only Delmer's ghost in the house till the crazy bitch showed up when we salted and burned her precious baby boy. "

"I am not sure I even want to know the rest of that story. Alright last one, Steven Shoemaker died in 2005 from massive blood loss, there was no evidence of foul play, the authorities ruled it a freak occurrence. Although there are at least two other reports of similar occurrence all within a week of each other."

Dean snorted, "Yeah, freak occurrence if that includes bloody freakn' Mary coming to get you through the mirrors if you feel guilty about somethin'. Bitch wouldn't stay dead, used mirrors like her own personal highway system, taking out revenge on those who were unfortunate enough to summon her. Almost got ganked ourselves if we hadn't managed to trap her in her mirror and then smash the damn thing."

"You, boys, actually bagged yourselves a 'bloody Mary'?"

Spencer could hear the slight disbelief in George's question; he would have to remember to ask if all urban legends were real.

Spencer could hear Garcia tapping away on her keyboards obviously trying to gather proof.

"Yeah, mean little bitch, almost got Sammy."

"Why would she go after Sammy?" Diana asked.

"He…um…well… he felt guilty because of Jessica's death and the bitch used it against him. The first thing you learn about ghosts, Spencer, other than how to gank them is that they are stuck in whatever cycle they died in. 'Bloody Mary' died with the need for justice and vengeance unfilled so she got stuck and doled out punishments as she saw fit."

"Ah."

That was the only response Spencer could think of.

"Jessica Moore, student at Stanford, died in an apartment fire in 2005. Known boyfriend was Samuel Winchester."

Dean shifted uncomfortably and then cleared his throat.

"Alright, is all that proof enough for yah, cuz we don't got a lot of time here and we need to find Sammy."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Spencer was half afraid that Garcia had finally had enough and hung up on him.

"I am not saying I believe all this, that ghosts are real. But all these cases have some weird and freaky things going on and the facts don't add up. What exactly do you need?"

Spencer gave a sigh of relief that Garcia was at least willing to listen and help them find Sam and the ghost Doctor.

"We need floor plans for the new and old Sanitariums, specifically where the old and new foundations overlap. Doctor Golding would need somewhere secret and secure to perform his experiments, where no one could interrupt him or hear his patients' screams."

"Ugh…. Spencer I didn't not need that imagery in my head as I am trying to find this psycho's evil lair."

Spencer grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Garcia."

"No worries Boy Wonder, now let me work my magic."

Spencer could almost see Garcia's finger's flying over the keys boards, hunting down the information that would hopefully end this very long day. He would have to make sure to do something nice for her, if he survived that is.

Spencer tried to ignore the grin on Dean's face as he mouthed 'Boy Wonder' at him, scratch that idea of doing something nice, if he survived he was going to have a long talk to Garcia about using her nick names outside of the team. It was all he needed, Dean with another way to annoy him.

"Alright ghost busters; never thought I'd say that seriously in a sentence, the old and new foundations overlap in several places including the old tunnel under the Sanitarium, it used to lead to the outlying buildings before they were destroyed in a fire in 1951. None of the other places look like a good spot for our Doctor to set up shop."

"So the tunnel is our best bet to find Sammy and track down this son of a bitch."

"Yes, but guys the basement level of the Sanitarium is like a maze, they just kept building and adding on as they needed until the new Sanitarium was built on top."

"Garcia, do you have the blueprints with the lay out so you could guide us to the tunnel entrance?"

"Yes Spencer, if the blueprints are correct and they didn't forget anything I should be able to guide you, but wouldn't it be easier for me to send you the blue prints."

"There is no time and we don't have the means to print them off. You will have to be our guiding light."

Spencer rolled his eyes at Dean's comment but had to agree that they were running out of time and the fastest was to find the ghost and Sam was if Garcia guided them. Dean picked up a shotgun and began reloading it.

"Alright, who wants to go hunting?"

* * *

What did you think... please review!


	17. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, sorry for the long delay, life has been a little crazy.

The characters and worlds belong to their owners and creators.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

Spencer shifted his grip on the shotgun as he moved to follow Dean down the stairs leading to the basement maze of the Sanitarium. Dean was in the lead with Spencer right behind and Diana bringing up the rear. They were following Garcia's directions on the safest and quickest way to find Doctor Golding's lair. Each of them was carrying a shotgun, with as much extra ammo as they could carry, along with an iron crowbar and a bag of salt.

Spencer covered right as Dean covered left when they reached the bottom of the stairs, if Spencer hadn't been so focused on searching for any hostel movement he might have found it funny and a little disturbing at how well they worked together as a unit.

Spencer had almost protested when his mother had picked up a shotgun and began loading it. But one glare from her and he quickly thought better of it. If he had to be honest he was glad there would be a third set of eyes hunting but he couldn't get past the fact that he was allowing his mother to come along to hunt down a dangerous ghost. But Spencer knew there was no arguing with Diana Reid once she made her mind up.

George had wished them luck, loaded a shotgun, and taken up a guard position at the door.

Garcia was still on speaker phone giving Dean directions based on the old and current blue prints she was able to dig up.

"Alright, take the hallway to the left until you can't go any more then take a right."

"Got it."

Dean moved left and Spencer waved his mother to follow Dean. Spencer knew she could handle herself but he felt better with her between him and Dean. Spencer followed the other two keeping one eye on them and the other behind them.

They moved further into the maze of twisting corridors, pausing every so often to confirm with Garcia where they were and how much farther they had to go. After 20 minutes of seeming endless hallways and tripping over junk, they ran into their first road block.

"Alright, straight ahead there should be a hallway take the right and you should be at the entrance of the tunnel."

"That's not going to work."

"What's not going to work?"

"There's no way to get to the tunnel, we're standing in front of a solid brick wall here."

"According to the blue prints there should be an open hallway."

"Well, Pretty Lady, one of us is lying and it ain't me."

"Alright, hold on let me try something…"

Spencer could hear Garcia's fingers flying across her keyboard, trying to figure out how she had lead them down a dead end.

"The wall isn't on either set of plans. Go back the way you came, take the first left and follow that until you can take another left, it should take you back towards the tunnel."

Garcia's frustration could clearly be heard over the phone. Spencer knew it wasn't her fault for giving them bad information; she was after all guiding them from the other side of the country, over the phone, with only blueprints as a guide. But Spencer also knew that wouldn't stop Garcia from blaming herself for costing them more time.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll let you know if any more walls jump in our way."

Spencer could tell that Dean was frustrated at the delay in finding Sam but was relieved that Dean hadn't gotten angry. It was very clear to Spencer that Dean blamed himself for Sam's capture and wouldn't let anything stop him from finding his brother and ending the ghost who had taken him.

They made the second left and came upon a door that was chained shut.

"Damnit!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Garcia, are you sure you're reading those blueprints right?"

"Positive, why?"

"Cuz there is a door but it chained shut, whoever wanted to hide Golding's dirty little secret made damn sure no one could get anywhere near that tunnel. Is there another way?"

"No. Not without retracing your steps back to the stairs and going to the other side of the maze."

Spencer had turned to cover their backs when he felt something pass through him, leaving a chill to run down his spine.

"Holy… oh it's you."

Spencer whipped around at Dean's exclamation to find what or in this case who had passed through him. 'Little Grandma' was standing in between Spencer and Dean with the barrel of Diana's shot gun aimed at her head.

"We're a little busy here did you need something," Dean asked sarcastically.

Spencer could tell Dean's patience was running thin.

'Little Grandma' took one step forward and then another making Dean move out of the way, unless he wanted her to pass through him. Dean pressed himself against the wall to avoid the ghost, Spencer didn't blame him, having the supernatural being pass through him was not an experience he'd like to repeat. She moved to the door and with one look over her shoulder went through the door. When they obviously didn't follow her, she stuck her head back through the door and beckoned them on.

"We know we have to go through there you old bat, not all of us are undead and able to pass through walls."

It seemed Dean's patients had finally run out and he began making his way back down the hallway asking Garcia the quickest route back to their starting point. Spencer made to follow him when he heard the rattle of chains loosening and falling to the ground.

All three of the hunters froze and turned back to the door, on the ground lay the heavy chain and padlock. The door stood ajar and the light from the hallway didn't seem to penetrate the inky blackness that lay beyond the door frame.

"Well at least she's good with doors."

Dean moved past Spencer back towards the door, somehow conjuring a flash light from somewhere on his person. At Spencer's questioning look Dean just shrugged his shoulders and shined the light into the darkness. The hallway that lay beyond seemed to absorb the light only allowing them to see a few feet in front of them.

Dean moved first with Diana second and Spencer bring up the rear. Dean wedged a knife into the door jam to prevent the door from closing completely, and moved on scanning the floor and walls as best as he could with a single light. Once all three passed into the hallway a light flickered to life above them a single bulb hung dimly from the ceiling, only giving off enough light to let Spencer make out his companions in the dark.

As they moved forward it became clear that no living soul had been in this part of the Sanitarium for ages. The dust and cobwebs were thick on the walls and the floor was wet, there was a smell of decay in the air.

They moved deeper into the dark, every few feet a light bulb would blink to life as the one behind they faded back into the darkness. There were no turns, no doorways, just one continuous hallway leading them toward their goal.

Dean handed Diana the flashlight as he put the cell phone to his ear. He had turned off the speaker phone not wanting to give away their position.

"Garcia? You still with us?"

Dean whispered into the phone.

"How long does this tunnel go for?"

Spencer could only hear one side of the conversation; he scanned the dark trying to make out any movement. Just beyond the light he saw something moving closer to them. He took aim wanting to be ready whether the figure be friend or foe.

The figure stopped just outside of the ring of light given off by the bulb dangling above them. Spencer could slowly start to make out some of the features as the figure raised their arm and beckoning them on. It was the ghost of the young woman, she stood completely still with her arm pointing them further down hall. She slow began backing away and disappeared into the darkness.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

Both Spencer and Diana gave Dean a questioning look asking him what he meant.

"Look, this is too easy, with ghosts leading us straight to where we want to go and other than the road blocks, nothing has attacked us. Golding isn't stupid he knows we're coming for him so why not try to stop us before we get too close to his lair."

Spencer had to agree with Dean's argument, something was wrong. He had been expecting an attack every time they had turned a corner, but still nothing. Golding was either occupied with his new toys and didn't care that they were coming or the more likely scenario was Golding knew they were coming and wanted them to find him. Spencer suddenly got the feeling that they had walked straight into a trap.

* * *

There was a gasp to the right and Spencer turned to see his mother drop the flash light as she was being dragged into the darkness.

"MOM!"

"Ms. D!"

Both Spencer and Dean moved at the same time following Diana and whatever had taken her, but it quickly became clear that she was gone.

"Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!" Dean swore.

Spencer's worst fears were coming out to play, his mother had been taken and he just hoped that they would get to her in time before Golding could inflect any harm.

The bulb above their heads began to flicker on and off finally dying leaving Dean and Spencer in darkness except the light from the flashlight at their feet. Neither dared to pick up it, they moved back to back aiming in opposite directions hoping to fend off whatever or whoever was coming at them.

Spencer could feel something moving around them like a predator in the dark looking for a point of weakness to attack. Dean fired into the dark and Spencer quickly followed firing at the movement to his left; he thought he had hit something only to turn back coming face to face with the young woman.

But something was different, her face was blank, her eyes were dead. The only thing Spencer could compare it to was her soul was gone, which didn't make much sense because she was a ghost. Spencer fired the shot gun straight into her chest and she seemed to flicker out. Spencer quickly reloaded his shotgun, fumbling slightly with trying to get the shells out of his pocket.

Dean had continued firing and reloading warding off whatever ghost had at him.

Spencer took aim and scanned the darkness looking for any movement. There was a strangled cry from behind him and Spencer spun around to find Dean on his knees with 'Little Grandma's' hand plunged into his chest. Her face and eyes just as vacant as the young woman's.

Spencer took aim ready to fire, when he felt cold breath at the back of his neck. He turned his head slowly and came nose to nose with the young woman. Suddenly Spencer was on his knees with his heart being slowly squeezed, and he forgot how to breathe, how to make any sound.

Spencer tried to fight the darkness creeping into his vision, his breaths were becoming shorter and shorter, and he knew he was going to pass out or even die if the ghost didn't release her icy grip on his heart. Spencer was vaguely aware of Dean slumping over having passed out and his body being dragged off somewhere.

Slowly Spencer felt himself sinking into the darkness away from the pain of his heart as it fought against the icy cage restraining it and the ache of his lungs that didn't seem to be getting enough oxygen. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Golding standing over him.

* * *

What do you think? Please Review!


End file.
